


First Word

by all-i-need-is-destiel (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon verse, Drabble Collection, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot Collection, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 33,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/all-i-need-is-destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>_</p><p><em>A compilation of some fluffy, little stories!</em><br/>(Each one complete!)<br/> <br/> </p><p><strong>1) First Word:</strong> Sometimes first words can be hard for a little boy.<br/><strong>2) Effective:</strong> Dean doesn't like flying <em>at all</em>, but Castiel finds a very effective way to distract him.<br/><strong>3) Taste:</strong> Dean's daughter doesn't share her father's love for pie.<br/>[...]</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes first words can be very hard.
> 
> _

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“You’re a really bad influence for our son!”

Dean looks up from the book in front of him and frowns. What the hell …?

“I wanted his first word to be something important and meaningful,” Castiel continues. “ _Dad_ or at least _Da-da_. I consulted a lot of literature and movies on this topic and they all more or less agreed.”

Dean raises his eyebrows. “… Okay?”

“But you are a bad influence,” Castiel repeats.

“Okay, hold on,” Dean says defensively. “I am an _awesome influence_ , you hear me? I raised Sam nearly all by myself, remember? And his first word was _Dean_ and I was the proudest five-year-old in the whole world, so don’t tell me -” He pauses before it finally clicks. “Oh my God, he did it, didn’t he? Our little Bobby said his first word?”

“Yes, he did,” Castiel grumbles.

He … _grumbles_?

Why?

“I was playing with him and he called me -”

“He called you _Dad_?” Dean tries although he knows the answer will be negative.

And as expected Castiel shakes his head. “No.”

“ _Da-da_?”

“No.”

“So what did Bobby call you?”

Castiel looks nearly pained while he says: “ _Pie_!”

Dean blinks.

And blinks some more.

And finally he bursts out laughing.

“Jesus, he _really_ is my boy, isn’t he?”

Dean never thought he could love this little pooper more than he already did but he was wrong. A new wave of affection washes over him and he starts to grin like a loon.

“This isn’t funny, Dean!” Castiel complains.

But Dean is in his personal space in an instant and presses a soft kiss on his temple. “It is a little bit, Cas. You’ve gotta admit that.” He runs hs finger through Castiel’s hair. “Bobby probably heard one of my love-songs for pie and recognized it was something I love very dearly. And so he thought I was talking about you.”

Castiel scowls. “I actually don’t know if I should feel offended or not.”

Dean laughs. “It means our little boy is one hell of a clever guy!” He gently rubs Castiel’s back. “And don’t worry, you will be _Dad_ in no time.”

But Bobby Winchester is - as it turns out - a very consistent little baby. Castiel stays _Pie_ for nearly seven months and everytime Bobby says the word his blue eyes shine with pride and love so that even an ex-angel can’t do nothing else than to warm up to it.

And so even in his teenage years he calls Castiel _Pie_ now and then and he is especially very eager to teach his two little sisters the word before they even know the difference between human beings and baked goods.

And Castiel pretends to be annoyed by all this but Dean knows that he secretly starts to love this more than anything else.


	2. Effective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't like flying _at all_ so Castiel finds a very effective way to distract him.
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a teeny weeny bit of NSFW if you squint
> 
> _

Dean hates planes.

They’re loud and cramped and death traps and he _really doesn’t want to be here_. But that stupid moron Sam invited him over for his graduation and well, Dean can’t miss that for the world.

The only good thing is Castiel right next to him, reading the instructions intently as if they would seriously matter if the plane would crash down.

And _no_ , Dean doesn’t want to think about that!

“Distract me,” he urges his boyfriend. They’re about to start any minute and his racing nerves are killing him.

“How?” Castiel asks curiously.

“I don’t know.” Dean sighs deeply. “Ramble about bees or pollution or some of the other stuff you’re so obsessed about. Kiss me. Give me a blow job. Just _something_.”

Castiel squints his eyes. “I won’t perform oral sex on you right here and now,” he states firmly. “I don’t want to be banished for life.”

Dean groans. “I didn’t mean …” He closes his eyes. “Just distract me, man. _Please_!”

“Alright!” Castiel nods and looks like he’s ready for battle. “I think we should move in together.”

Dean blinks.

“ _What_?”

“It makes sense,” Castiel continues. “We know each other since seven years and started our intimate relationship about a year ago. You practically live in my house anyway. I have got enough space and a huge garage for your car. We should make it official.” He shrugs. “But we could also look for a new place together if you’re more comfortable –”

Dean interrupts him with a kiss, so deep and passionate, it’s not really PG but _who the hell cares_?

Because _this_ … this is fucking perfect!

Dean thought about moving in together for a while now as well but never got the balls to bring it up. He’s a chickenshit regarding anything emotional. Fortunately Castiel isn’t restricted like that too otherwise their relationship would have been stuck at one point.

“So … are you effectively distracted?” Castiel asks, smiling.

Dean chuckles and presses another, soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “I am,” he confirms amused.

“Good,” Castiel says. “And on our next flight I will propose to you. That’s going to be efficient as well, I think.”

Dean’s brain shuts down for a minute because … _WHAT_?

“Uh …,” he answers, blinking rapidly. Castiel didn’t just say that, right? _He didn’t_ … “But … we’ll fly back home in three days.”

Castiel smirks. “I know.”


	3. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's daughter doesn't share her father's love for pie.

“It’s a _disaster_ , Cas!”

“You’re overreacting.”

“No, I’m seriously not! That whole mess – it’s a _catastrophe_! A fucking _tragedy_!”

Castiel rolls his eyes and suppresses the loud groan that’s rising in his throat. “So our daughter doesn’t like pie. It is not exactly the end of the world, Dean.”

“ _Hate_!” Dean corrects him animatedly. “She used the word _Hate_! Capital-H and everything!”

“Dean …”

“I even let her try different flavors. Apple, pecan, cherry …” Dean sighs deeply. “You should’ve seen her face. She looked as if I was poisoning her.” He closes his eyes. “That will be written on my tombstone one day. _Here lies Dean Winchester. His daughter didn’t like pie AT ALL._ ”

Castiel takes both of his hands and squeezes them gently. “I need to tell you something.”

Dean frowns. “What is it?”

“No one on earth – and I honestly mean _no one_ – loves pie as much as you do. And sometimes you get a little obsessed over it.”

“No, I’m not …”

“What about that European tourist at the diner the other day who didn’t know the difference between pie and cake?” Castiel reminds him.

Dean looks ashamed all of a sudden. “Okay, I _might have_ overreacted a little bit …”

“And Mary is four years old, so don’t worry,” Castiel reassures him with a gentle smile. “Tastes can change. Maybe in a year from now on she is going to be crazy about pie just as much as you are. Or she will never like it. And you would need to accept that.”

“Fine,” he grumbles.

“And now go and eat up all that pies you bought for Mary because I know you want to.”

There is a little smile on Dean’s lips. “You know me so well.”

Castiel sighs. “You’re sometimes not that hard to read, Dean Winchester.”

And for about a year Mary eyes every single pie suspiciously as if she expects her fathers to make her taste them again. Dean tries to convince her once in a while and whenever she refuses he tries his hardest (and fails sometimes) not to look like a kicked puppy.

Finally on her fifth birthday she wants to have cake _and_ pie and Dean is absolutely delighted about this development. But at the party Castiel notices that she barely touches it, even throws a few bites to the neighbor’s dog but tells Dean nonetheless how much she liked his pie. And Castiel realizes quickly that she only puts on that show for her father’s sake.

Afterwards he takes her in his arms and kisses her temple. “You are a very nice and kind girl, my love.”

She returns the embrace firmly. “I like Daddy’s smile.”

“Me too,” Castiel agrees. “But you still hate pie, don’t you?”

She hesitates for a second but in the end grimaces and nods.

“It’s fine, Mary,” Castiel reassures. “You don’t need to lie to me or your father about that, okay? We love you no matter what.” He pets her hair carefully. “And in a few weeks you will become a big sister. Let’s hope your brother is going to love pie.”

And fortunately he does. Very much.


	4. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets his baby nephew for the first time.
> 
> _

“Where is he? _Where is he_?”

Sam rushes inside the house before Dean even gets the chance to open the door completely, looking around excitedly.

“Hello to you too,” Dean grunts.

“ _What_? Oh yes, sorry, hello.” Sam waves him off as if he’s got no time for pleasantries. “So, tell me! Where is my nephew?”

He beams and bounces like an overjoyed puppy right before a sugar shock.

“My God, don’t wet the carpet.” Dean can’t help but laugh at his brother. Sam had been eager to meet little Bobby since forever but his bosses sent him to Colorado because of some special  case and he couldn’t squeeze in enough time to greet their newest family member. Sure, he had been flooded with pictures the last couple of weeks but he did never shut up about meeting the little guy in person.

“Bobby is upstairs, with Cas.”

Sam runs towards the staircase as if his life depends on it and Dean just shakes his head fondly. Sam may be Big Foot himself with a high paid job and an important position but sometimes he’s the five-year-old again who fought with Dean about the last remaining chicken wing.

Castiel obviously wandered into their bedroom, Bobby in his arms, humming a quiet song into his ear. The baby looks absolutely content and relaxed but soon his eyes widen when he spots the giant besides Dean.

“Hello, Sam,” Castiel says amused.

“Hey, Cas,” he answers, way more sincere than with Dean before. He starts to move towards him and his new baby nephew but Dean grabs his arm.

“Okay, okay, don’t barge in like that,” Dean complains. “You can’t just overrun the little guy like a truck, do you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine, I’m sorry,” Sam immediately backs off a little bit, pouting, but still understanding.

“And you’ve gotta know, Bobby doesn’t like strangers,” Dean warns him intently.

“I’m his uncle,” Sam reminds him as if this is a fact everyone but him isn’t aware of.

Dean rolls his eyes. “I didn’t forget that, jerk. But right now you’re a stranger for Bobby, okay? And he’s a very cautious little guy. He needs some time to get used to people.”

Sam smirks. “So he’s just like his Daddy.”

Dean contemplates if he should take that as an offense or not and in the end just shrugs. “Yeah, like me. I’m a picky guy and I only allow the best of people to come close to me. So feel honored I chose you.”

“I’m your brother,” Sam counters amused.

“I still could have left you on the streets,” Dean counters. “For Bobby right now you’re a ridiculously tall, weird guy with an awful haircut and a suit that smells like airplane, okay? So please don’t be disappointed when he starts to cry. I mean it, Sammy!” He throws his son and his husband a warm look before he continues, “He even starts to whine when Martha is around.”

“Martha Johnson?” Sam asks incredulously. “The nice lady down the streets _everybody_ loves? The walking ray of sunshine? _That_ Martha?”

Dean nods. “She can’t pick him up. No one can pick him up but me and Cas right now. So don’t take it personally.” He offers his brother an encouraging smile. “Sooner rather than later you’ll become his most favorite uncle in the whole wide world. But for right now a nice Hello should cover it.”

Sam takes a deep breath as if he’s preparing for battle. “Okay, fine. I’ll do my best to be less intimidating.”

He takes off his suit jacket, plasters a huge smile on his lips and approaches the little boy carefully. Bobby still watches him wary, his beautiful eyes widened, but there are no tears yet so Dean takes that as a success.

“Hey, little fella.” Sam’s voice sounds far too gentle for a Sasquatch like him. “I’m your uncle Sam. It’s really awesome to meet you.”

He’s quiet for a minute as if he waits for a reply but before Dean can inform him that babies of that age normally don’t answer back with words Sam is suddenly in Bobby’s personal bubble. The boy starts to squirm a little bit in Castiel’s arms but doesn’t voice any protest vocally like he usually would at this point.

 _Huh_.

Castiel seems quite surprised as well. “Maybe he senses the connection between us,” he assumes.

Dean snorts. “He’s a baby, Cas.”

“Babies are very sensitive regarding their surroundings,” Castiel reminds him. As soon as they thought about adding a kid to their family he started to read every single book on earth about parenting and learned way too much for Dean’s liking. Next to him Dean sometimes really feels like a clueless and unprepared idiot.

While they continue their staring match because it’s just who they are and they can’t help themselves, having entire conversations only with their eyes, Sam all of a sudden grabs Bobby and takes him into his arms.

“Sam, wait!” Castiel warns alarmed and Dean already closes his eyes, expecting the loudest scream in existence. Yelling, crying – the whole agenda.

But surprisingly nothing of that sorts happens.

Instead there are … _giggles_!

Dean frowns confused and watches his son how he buries his tiny hands in Sam’s freakishly long hair, looking at it with awe, and squeals delighted. There’s no wariness or fear in his feature, just utter glee.

 _What. The. Hell_?

“But …,” he starts, absolutely overwhelmed. He wasn’t expecting that reaction at all.

Castiel seems just as bewildered as him. He withdraws from them a bit, curious if Bobby would take this badly, but their son only ogles Sam’s shiny hair and laughs loud and happy. His dads forgotten.

“But …” Dean blinks a few times, making sure this is not a dream. “He can’t stand Martha, the nicest woman _ever_. Hell, even Mom needed six attempts before Bobby let her touch him. And he screams at every single one of Cas’ siblings as if they’re about to kill him.” He snorts. “And then you come along and … and …”

What the fuck is happening?

And Sam just smirks, like the smug bastard he is. He cradles the boy in his arms and looks the proudest Dean has ever seen him. And Bobby seems totally relaxed and at ease, pressing himself closer to Sam and trying to take one of Sam’s strands into his mouth.

“You know what that is, right?” Sam asks his brother, grinning.

“No, what it is?”

Sam laughs. “It’s the power of marvelous hair!”

Dean groans.

“ _Seriously_?”


	5. Hamper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For his date with Castiel Dean brings a surprising gift with him.
> 
> _

It’s their fifth date and Castiel is still nervous.

 _Very_ nervous.

Although he doesn’t know why since Dean Winchester is the kindest and most understanding guy on earth.

They met at Castiel’s workplace, the library, when Dean looked for an entertaining book for his little niece. Out of nowhere they started to talk about personal things in a relaxed manner as if they’d been friends for a long time. It just seemed so easy with Dean like it never had been before with anyone else.

After that Dean came around regularly, always taking his time to speak with Castiel, grinning and smiling like seeing Castiel was the best part of his day. And when he asked the librarian out on a date a few weeks later Castiel finally realized that Dean had been flirting with him all this time.  

After a couple of minutes in utter shock – because why would a gorgeous and funny man like Dean appreciate the company of an awkward and shy guy like himself? – he finally agreed wholeheartedly.

And their dates had been great so far, at least from Castiel’s point of view. Although Dean probably thought so as well since he always asked for a next one.

With Dean Castiel is more open than he ever imagined he could. He talked about his childhood, his complicated family, his profession, his hopes and dreams and especially about his three guinea pigs. He’s actually able to speak about this little animals for hours and he probably _did_ but for some reason that didn’t scare Dean off. On the contrary, he seemed as if he enjoyed every tidbit of information Castiel had to offer.

And they hadn’t done much beside talking, just a few (downright electrifying) touches and some soft goodnight kisses. After some bad experiences in the past Castiel grew cautious and didn’t want to move too fast and Dean reacted totally understanding about the whole thing. He just said, “Anything you’re comfortable with, Cas.”

Yes, Dean Winchester is kind and nice and beautiful.

And Castiel is still very nervous.

When the doorbell rings Castiel hastily fixes his hair in the mirror one last time before opening the front door. As expected Dean looks as handsome as ever, smiling like the sun itself.

“Hey Cas,” he greets him.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel answers and he can’t help the slight blush on his cheeks. Just watching him into the eyes makes his body react that way.

“You really need to tell me your secret.”

Castiel frowns. “Secret?”

“How do you manage to look more gorgeous every time I see you?” He laughs warmly.

Castiel starts to fidget and tries to control the color on his face. “Well … you’re doing it yourself, so … you probably know the secret without realizing.”

Dean smirks. “If you say so.”

It’s then when Castiel notices the small basket in Dean’s hand. “What is that?”

Dean looks surprised as if he had totally forgotten about that. “Um … well, there are some carrots in there. And corn salad, chicory, strawberries, apples and some other stuff.”

Castiel narrows his eyes, puzzled. They’re about to go to see a movie and grab some food later, so why would he bring a basket full of vegetables and fruit with him?

“They’re not for you,” Dean explains. He averts Castiel’s gaze and examines his shoes. “Well, uh, you’re always talking about your little pack of guinea pigs. They seem very important to you, so I really need them to like me, you know? And what’s better to help with that than some food?”

Castiel’s eyes widen astonished. “All this … it’s for my guinea pigs?”

“Uh, yeah.” Dean shrugs like it’s not a big deal.

And before Castiel can talk himself out of it he grabs that beautiful man at his collar and pulls him in for a deep kiss. At first Dean goes very stiff, obviously surprised by this reaction, but just a second later he gives back all he has got. It turns hot and intense in no time and Castiel can’t get enough. He pulls Dean inside the house and closes the door without breaking the contact.

“Are you … are you sure?” Dean finally asks after he needs to take some deep breaths.

“Absolutely sure!” Castiel confirms.

Dean bites his bottom lip, obviously honestly pleased with the outcome. “Just to be clear: I didn’t do this because I was hoping to get laid.”

Castiel smiles softly. “I know, Dean.”

“Then … how about we’ll give your little buddies some of the exquisite food I bought and then … we’ll see what will happen next?”

Castiel nods enthusiastically. “Let’s do that.”

The guinea pigs seem very happy about the fresh food and squeak delighted.

And Castiel is very happy to have Dean by his side.


	6. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to handle your laundry ... or not.
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for light NSFW

Dean always hates to find surprises in the laundry room.

And today is one of these days.

Admittedly it’s not as bad as the busted pipe two months ago but it seriously isn’t good either.

“Cas,” he grumbles. And then, a little bit louder, “CAS!”

The former angel appears about a minute later, watching Dean expectantly. “What is it?”

The hunter points at the content of their washing machine, his expression accusingly. “Would you like to explain _this_ to me?”

Castiel looks at the shirts who used to be plain white and are now _very fucking pink_! “Well …” he starts, apparently not sure what he should say to this.

“ _Again_ , Cas?” Dean asks through gritted teeth. “ _Again_?”

After the incident a few weeks ago when Castiel accidentally turned their sheets baby blue because he had no freaking clue that you’re supposed to split colors Dean showed him the process of washing in detail. And Castiel listened very intently so Dean actually thought it would be okay to let him do some laundry here and there.

But obviously that had been a mistake.

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Castiel makes himself clear.

“I know, man,” Dean interjects. “But you should be more careful. I can use bleach with some of the shirts but not all of them. And what do you think I should do? Show up at a crime scene as a FBI Agent in a pink shirt?”

Castiel looks like he’s thinking really hard how to quieten Dean’s mood down. In the end he steps right into the hunter’s personal space and asks, “Do you want to have sex with me? Right now?”

Dean frowns. “ _Wha_ –?” He rolls his eyes. “If you wanna distract me with sexy times, you should be a little more subtle, Cas. You can’t just jump my bones and yell ‘SEX’!”

Castiel stares at him intensely for minutes (or even fucking hours), right into his freaking soul, and finally shoots a quick glance at Dean’s jeans which turned a tiny bit tighter than before, despite all this. _Goddamn_!

“It seems to work just fine,” Castiel counters, amused.

“Shut up,” Dean grumbles. That son of a bitch knows very well that he’s able to turn on Dean with no effort at all.

Castiel tilts his head. “So what shall it be? Do you want to stay mad at me for something we both can’t change – and I promise to be more cautious in the future with your laundry – or do you want to go in our room where you’re able to 'punish’ me?”

He uses air quotes and everything, obviously unsure what the hell that phrase exactly means.

And Dean feels his insides squeeze because _shit_!

“For the record: You owe me some white shirts,” he reminds Castiel, way too proud to crumble just because the ex-angel suggested that some inappropriate touching should be happening right this second.

“Of course,” Castiel agrees. “I will buy you some with our stolen credit cards.” He nods dutifully. “So, do you want to continue mourning your shirts or –?”

He stops abruptly when Dean grabs his arm and drags him toward their bed room, looking very pleased with himself.

_Freaking bastard_!


	7. Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam just wants to relax after an exhausting hunt but Castiel has got other plans.
> 
> _

Sam is fucking exhausted.

They fought against a whole nest of vampires the night before and it had been bloody and tiring. Sam could barely hit the shower and almost took a nap under the warm spray since his body had been drained of all its energy.

And he doesn’t feel much better in the morning.

Maybe he’s getting old. Or perhaps the headaches that had been torturing him for days now have been signs for an upcoming cold or even the freaking flu.

Whatever it may be, he’s more than happy that Dean obviously has got no problem with driving back to the bunker for six hours. Hell, he’s even whistling as if he had gotten laid last night although Sam _really_ hopes that’s not the case since he slept in the bed right beside Dean and Castiel. Admittedly he had dropped dead the moment he felt the comfy pillow but he still doesn’t want to think about _that_ possibility.

He just wants to climb into the Impala, make himself comfortable (a technique he mastered perfectly in all these years) and forget anything else.

But before he even reaches the car’s door a hand suddenly lands on his shoulder. Sam turns around and looks right into Castiel’s face, all seriousness. He seems as if he wants to spill some really heavy news.

“Sam?”

Sam blinks. “Yes?”

He feels himself squirming, impatiently awaiting whatever the hell Castiel needs to announce.

In the end the angel squints his eyes and states with determination, “ _Shotgun_!”

Sam furrows his brows, gaping.

 _Seriously_?

In the meantime Dean bursts out laughing, pulling Castiel closer and looking really fucking proud. _Jackass_!

“ _Wha_ –?” Sam finally manages to croak. “Aw, c'mon, man. The front seat and I, we’re old friends.”

Sure, in the back seat he’s able to stretch his legs but he never found the perfect angle to make himself comfortable. Especially when the car is moving and driving over potholes and faulty streets.

“Sorry, Sammy,” Dean interjects and doesn’t look apologetically in the slightest.

Sam snorts. “You put him up to this, didn’t you?”

But Dean chuckles amused. “Aw, don’t be a sour loser, dude.”

Castiel looks back and forth between them, contemplating. “I apologize if I upset you, Sam,” he says. “I merely wanted to be near Dean and hold his hand.”

Castiel just tells him bluntly like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

And Dean is blushing now, hastily ducking his head.

“Also he told me I could choose the radio station,” Castiel continues.

Sam lifts his eyebrows because _this_ – this is fucking big! Allowing Castiel to control the music is like a proposal in Dean’s book.

And Sam would be a terrible brother if he would stand in their way.

“Okay, fine,” he obliges in the end, sighing. “But I’ll choose dinner for today, alright?”

“That’s acceptable.” Castiel nods. “Right, Dean?”

Dean still looks flustered but grunts some kind of agreement.

And so Sam crawls into the back seat, cursing his long limbs, but grinning when Castiel interlaces his fingers with Dean’s and his brother squeezes back.

It’s really nice to see him that way. Flushing and smiling. Happy.

But nonetheless Sam prays that Castiel will choose a radio station with the cheesiest and most horrible pop songs _ever_ since this is what Dean deserves!

Well, that _and_ happiness.


	8. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel calls John 'Dad' by accident.
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched 5x13 the other day and couldn't help but think that John could have been a great dad under different circumstances.  
> (Sorry but sometimes I get serious John feels ;D)
> 
> _

John watches his son’s boyfriend washing the dishes with a kind of concentration not many men would muster.

No, not boyfriend. _Fiancé_!

It had been a surprise to absolutely no one when Dean and Castiel announced their engagement during their monthly family dinner. Mary, Sam and Jessica actually had started placing bets after their six-months-anniversary, speculating when one of them would finally pop the question.

It still took Dean about a year to get his shit together in the end but he looks very happy about his decision now. Way happier than John had ever seen him.

And so John can be able to be excited for his son too.

It’s no secret that John reacted reluctantly at first when Dean told him that he was dating a man. He always pictured his son with a wife and a bunch of kids, maybe a dog and a white picket fence. Just something normal. Something no one would judge him for or give him a hard time.

Because John learned this last one and a half year that although it’s the 21st century people can still be very ignorant and hateful.

And he never wanted a life like this for his kid. No parent does.

He just wished his son to live a normal and uncomplicated life. Happy. Content.

And Dean _is_ happy and content but in the end he chose Castiel to be the person who makes him feel this way. And John needed to learn to accept that.

Castiel at least is a decent enough guy. He’s obviously a super important neurosurgeon at the local hospital, respected and well liked by his colleagues and patients alike. He makes some good money but doesn’t like to talk about it. He read probably all the classics but still talks animatedly with Dean about a hundred different topics like he’s the most fascinating person he had ever met. He bakes some really good pies (likely a very big plus factor in his son’s book).

And, most importantly, he makes Dean smile in a way John had never seen before. Bright. Carefree. Giddy.

John really loves that so he’s more than able to like Castiel for that.

To call him family.

Suddenly Castiel clears his throat, jerking him out of his thoughts. He turns toward John, his hands still in the warm water but his eyes on a few dirty mugs on the kitchen counter beside John.

“Could you grab the dishes, Dad?” he asks.

And freezes.

His eyes go wide and big, utterly shocked because of his slip-up. John just raises his eyebrows, unsure what to make of this.

“Oh God, I didn’t …” Castiel starts to stutter. “I, uh … Dean just joked the other day that I should call you 'Dad’ now and I was just thinking about it and … somehow I blurted it right into your face … and …”

“Castiel …”

“I’m so sorry,” Castiel continues. “It will never happen again, I promise. I’m so sorry, John … Mr. Winchester … _sir_.”

Castiel avoids his eyes, clearly flustered. His cheeks are flushed and he looks as if he would be totally okay with dying right on the spot.

He’s still reserved around John. Cautious. Like deep down he fears that John’s got the power to destroy his relationship with Dean.

As if _anyone_ or _anything_ would be capable of that!

John takes a deep breath, eyeing his future son-in-law warily. He feels that there’s more underneath the surface than just embarrassment of using an allegedly wrong term.

And he thinks to know what it is.

“When was the last time you called someone 'Dad’?”

He remembers that Castiel never really talked about his family. He mentioned a brother now and then but nothing else.

“Uh …” Castiel starts to fidget.

“When was the last time?”

“Um … never.”

And yeah, that’s downright sad.

“I … I never met my father,” Castiel explains. “He bailed before I was even born. And my mother … she was devastated. Still the strongest woman I ever knew – working three jobs while taking care of two children – but my brother told me that she never had been the same after … after our father left us.”

John feels the urge to punch his father in the face and comfort his mother at the same time.

Instead he does the only thing he can think of: He wraps his arms around Castiel and pulls him into a tight hug.

Castiel goes very stiff, obviously totally overwhelmed by all this. But finally he returns the sentiment hesitantly, still careful because of his wet hands.

“Well, I really don’t mind calling you my son,” John says after pulling back a little bit. “Actually it’s gonna be nice. Mrs. Tanner from across the street always brags about her cardiologist son. Now I can tell her about my boy, the neurosurgeon who’s about to become head of the whole department.”

Castiel looks so grateful that John worries he’s gonna burst into tears. But in the end he just swallows and nods before returning to his dishes.

John touches his shoulder one last time and turns toward the living room. He stops when he notices Dean who stands at the door, probably a witness of this little scene.

“Thank you,” he whispers when John is close by.

John just smiles. “You did good with this one. I’m happy for you two.” He cocks his head. “But don’t get pregnant too soon. You should enjoy your time alone.”

Dean snorts. “Shut up!”

A moment later he joins Castiel at the sink, presses a kiss at his temple and murmurs something into his ear. Castiel relaxes immediately and leans on Dean.

Yes, his boy did good.


	9. Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their big love confessions Dean would like to keep this thing with Castiel for themselves for a little while but Sam is way too perceptive. 
> 
> _

Dean never thought that he would end like this one day.

In his bed, at a place he likes to call ‘home’, butt naked with an angel of the Lord in his arms.

But damn, _here he is_!

And he ain’t complaining. Last night had been a fucking hurricane of emotions. Soft words, love confessions, rising heat, scattered clothes all over his bedroom floor and so much passion Dean really believed at one point he would explode the next second.

And now he can’t stop smiling. Hell, he probably even grinned like a fucking idiot while sleeping.

“Dean?” Castiel whispers into his ear and Dean can’t keep himself from shivering.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I want some coffee.”

Dean frowns. That’s actually not the dirty talk he expected.

“What?”

“I would like some coffee,” Castiel repeats patiently. “And I’m way too comfortable right now to get up.”

“So you want _me_ to fetch some?” Dean asks, snorting. Just one night of mind-blowing sex and Castiel already expects some kind of special treatment.

“It would be very nice of you, yes.” Castiel smiles sleepily before he drops a soft kiss on Dean’s collarbone.

And well, Dean can’t exactly say no to him.

Probably never again.

“And when you’ll return I would like to try something humans call 'blowjob’,” Castiel says matter-of-factly like he’s talking about the weather.

Dean’s throat dries in a matter of seconds … because _damn_!

“I’ll be right back,” he promises immediately. He grabs some of the clothes on the floor, a pair of boxers and a shirt, and rushes toward the door. “Don’t move, it won’t take long.”

Castiel sprawls like a cat on the bed. “I will be here.”

Dean grins brightly. Those words sound quite nice.

He doesn’t give a damn about shoes or his bathrobe. He just walks down the hallway, still feeling so giddy and excited. He can’t really believe he’s honestly allowed to have this.

To be with Castiel.

He’ll probably never stop smiling again and he’s perfectly okay with that.

He meets Sam at the kitchen who sits at the table, reading the newspaper. For a second Dean considers to just blurt out the news right into his brother’s face, here and now, without even saying Hello. To tell Sam everything in great detail, about their love declarations and the amazing sex that followed. About the fact that Castiel likes to be bitten into the earlobe and that he’s able to do some incredible things with his tongue Dean never experienced before. _Just absolutely everything_!

He doesn’t doubt for a second that Sam would be supportive and just a great brother in general. Well, okay, grossed out and whining like a baby but still awesome.

But at the same time Dean isn’t in the mood for some emotional heart-to-heart-talk. He just wants to keep this thing with Castiel for himself for a while.

Only the two of them.

So he grunts “Good morning,” instead and tries not to look too blissed out.

Sam lifts his head slowly and blinks. “So … you and Cas, huh?”

Dean freezes in the middle of the kitchen.

_Seriously_?

Is he really that freaking obvious that Sam is able to sniff it in a matter of milliseconds?

“What … _how_ …?” Dean croaks.

Sam smirks. “First of all, you’re basically screaming _I-just-got-laid_ into my face without saying a word. And second, I don’t think you’re that much of an Alanis-Morissette-fan.”

Dean frowns puzzled. “What?”

Sam grins like the fucking bastard he is. “You’re wearing Cas’ shirt, dude.”

Dean looks down at himself and notices that – _indeed_ – he obviously took Castiel stupid Alanis-Morissette-shirt the angel bought at a Walmart a few months ago, telling the brothers solemnly that he liked that woman’s face very much.

And Sam knows exactly that Castiel wore that shirt last night.

Dean sighs, thinks about finding a lame excuse and in the end decides to just screw it!

So he shrugs and tries to hold back a smile, failing spectacularly.

“Yeah, me and Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the "Dogma" reference ;D
> 
> _


	10. Use Your Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying "I love you" for the very first time can be hard.
> 
> _

Dean needs approximately three minutes after waking up and realizing he’s all alone in his bed to make up his mind.

He doesn’t even bother to pick up some decent clothes. He just rushes toward the kitchen – only in his sweatpants and nothing else – and finds Castiel exactly where he expected. Next to the coffee maker, patiently waiting for the beverage to be ready to drink.

“I love you,” Dean blurts out the second he spots him. Castiel looks up at those words, eyes widen in surprise. “I’m sorry I didn’t say it back last night when you told me. I know you’re claiming it doesn’t matter anyway, that you don’t need to hear the words to know what I’m feeling and yes, you’re right. More than anything I want to _show_ you how much you mean to me!”

“Dean –”

“But nonetheless I can say the words, right?” Dean continues. “I mean, it’s stupid to freeze up or whatever and I’m so sorry that I’m obviously that allergic to feelings that I couldn’t say it back to you last night in bed although we basically talked about _anything else_.” He takes a deep breath. “I mean, it’s totally stupid, isn’t it? I can’t even remember when it’d been the last time I told Sammy that I loved him and I really should say it more often because people like to hear it, right? And now I’m fucking rambling …”

“Dean, listen –”

“And so I’m telling you, right here and now,” Dean interjects. “Because I do love you, Cas. I really do. As my best friend, as part of my family and as … well, whatever the hell you want to call us now.”

“Dean –”

“I’m sorry for being such a goddamned idiot. I’m _so sorry_ , Cas.”

Castiel’s expression softens immediately. “I know, Dean,” he reassures. “And I would like to kiss you right now very much . But I think you wouldn’t welcome it.”

Dean frowns. “What? Why not?” he asks confused.

But then another voice suddenly says, “ _Aw_ , Cas, don’t ruin it!”

Dean’s whole body stiffens as he finally takes the time to examine his surroundings. And if he would have taken literally _two fucking seconds_ to scan the room, he would have noticed his smirking brother, sitting at the table. Next to him Jody who seems totally enthralled by the scene in front of her and – _of course_ – Claire with her phone in hands, obviously filming Dean’s love confession with a bright grin.

Shit!

“What … _what the hell_ are you doing here?” he asks mortified. He feels his cheeks heating up instantly.

“I told you I’ll bring them over,” Sam explains, rolling his eyes fondly. “It’s not my fault you’re so busy with Cas that you obviously can’t remember stuff.”

“But it’s been very romantic,” Jody states amused. “Although you really should have gone for the kiss, that’d have been perfect.”

“ _God_!” Dean groans. His whole body feels like it’s on fire and not in a good way. How is this his life again?

“Aw, Dean, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Claire mocks. “The people at your wedding will _love_ this video.”

Sam laughs loudly. “They’ll definitely do.” His eyes glint in amusement. “And by the way, I love you too, Dean. You’re right, we should say it more often.”

“I hate you all!” Dean grumbles. He knows he’s pouting like a toddler with a temper tantrum but he can’t help it. He wanted this moment to mean something, to be kinda special. And yeah, maybe that’s just stupidly romantic or just plain stupid and he’s actually a little bit scared of himself for feeling that way but nonetheless that’s obviously how things are going to be from now on. And he’s perfectly okay with that.

Suddenly Castiel is standing in front of him, watching him with gentle eyes. “I love you too,” he whispers. It’s more than obvious that he wants to lean in and touch but he refrains himself from it right next to their family. “After breakfast I will show you how much.”

He tries to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively – probably something he saw on TV the other day – and it looks utterly ridiculous. Dean chuckles quietly and can’t keep his heart from swelling at least five sizes. He isn’t quite able to believe that this dorky guy actually chose him.

And so he says, “Aw, screw it!” and presses his lips on Castiel’s. The angel seems highly pleased with the outcome and grins so widely that actual kissing is nearly impossible. When the hell got they that sappy?

“I hope you’ve got that on video,” Dean says after pulling away and throwing the people at the table a hard glance. “I will not do that again, I promise you that.”

Dean breaks that promise only five minutes later when Castiel tries to tell a stupid joke about bananas and kiwis and fails horribly.

And Claire’s camera doesn’t miss a second of it.


	11. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam just wants to enjoy his free time but Dean shows up at his apartment unannounced, bringing some unexpected news with him.
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that I totally forgot to post it here ^^'
> 
> _

Sam sighs relieved when he makes himself comfortable in his huge bathtub.

It’d been a very stressful day at work and he’s more than happy to leave it behind. His clients had been more challenging than ever, his boss didn’t agree with anything Sam suggested and on top of that the whole computer system crashed down shortly after lunchtime so nearly everyone had been forced to stay longer.

And usually Sam likes his job.

He really does.

But right now he’s grateful for the warm water and the long weekend ahead.

All he desires is some peace and quiet before he finally will climb into his bed and probably sleep for twelve hours straight. Or even the whole day, who knows?

He sure as hell feels like he needs it.

And for about forty seconds all of this is a really nice dream.

Then he hears the voice shouting from the living room.

“Sam? Sammy?”

Sam frowns. Why the hell would his big brother come to his apartment at ten p.m.?

“Dean?” he asks confused. Maybe he’s just dreaming, the stressful day finally demanding its toll.

But when the door bursts open and a very familiar figure stumbles into the bathroom, Sam realizes that this is fucking reality. A quite unexpected and perplexing reality.

“Sammy!” Dean calls, a bright smile on his lips when he spots his younger brother. But almost immediately it vanishes again, making space for a very odd expression. “Uh, you’re naked.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Thanks for the update, Dean,” he grumbles. “Why are you in my bathroom?”

“Uh …”

Sam grits his teeth while trying to cover himself a little bit. Though he’s rather sure that Dean can’t see anything inappropriate from his point of view he stills feels very uncomfortable.

“Why are you here late at night, dude?” Sam wants to know. “Did you get drunk at some bar nearby? I won’t drive you home, jackass. Call a fucking cab.”

Dean scowls. “Do I look drunk to you?”

“Then what is it?” Sam asks annoyed. “I can’t imagine that someone died since you look way too happy for that. So if it’s not super important –”

“Do you wanna be my best man?” Dean blurts out before Sam even gets a chance to finish his sentence.

Sam freezes immediately, his eyes widen in surprise.

And his very tired brain needs way too long to process these new information.

“What?”

Dean grins lopsidedly. “I just … I just came over to ask you if you wanna be my best man,” he says, shrugging like it’s not a big deal. “If you’re okay with that.”

Sam gapes at his brother. “You … you …?” He closes his eyes for  a second to gather his thoughts. Stupid exhausted brain! “You … really did it?”

Dean presents his left hand, smiling proudly. And yeah, there is most definitely a new addition on his ring finger. A simple silver band.

“Actually Cas did,” Dean says. “Even made me some pie, that sappy bastard.”

And even in the dim bathroom’s light Sam can see clear as day how Dean’s eyes shine intensely.

Sam feels his heart grow at least ten sizes at the sight of his overjoyed brother. For a second he even forgets where the fuck he is, he just wants to grab Dean and pull him into a tight embrace. Squeeze him until there’s no air left in his lungs.

Fortunately in the very last moment he remembers the circumstances and refrains from climbing out of the tub butt-naked.

“Um, I’d like to hug you right now,” Sam tells him, clearing his throat. “But, well …”

“Ugh, yeah, I get it.” Dean even takes a step back as if despite everything he’d really think his brother would press him toward his naked chest. “Let’s hug later. I just grab a beer while you finish washing your girly hair.”

Sam snorts. “Just get out,” he orders. “And I’m happy for you, by the way. Both of you. When I’ll clothed again I will crush you.”

Dean laughs. “I’m looking forward to it,” he says. “So …?”

“So what?”

“You didn’t give me an answer,” Dean reminds him.

Sam shakes his head, fondly. “Seriously, man? You wanna tell the people at your wedding that we had this discussion in the bathroom, with me _completely naked_?”

Dean shrugs. “I can’t see anything icky from here, so I’m good.”

“You’re unbelievable, jerk.”

Dean grins widely. “So … what do you say?”

“Dude, _duh_!”


	12. Doctor's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny snippet.
> 
> _

“Well, usually I don’t enjoy doctor’s visits but I quite like this one.”

Dean smiles warmly at his daughter in front of him who’s got a shiny stethoscope pressed on his chest, a look of adorable concentration on her face.

“Stop talking, Daddy,” she hisses reproachfully. “I can’t hear your heart.”

Dean’s lips twitch upwards. “Sorry.”

Mary watches him warily for a second before she finally goes back to her task. She slides the stethoscope over his bare skin and Dean suppresses a shiver because of the cold metal. The instrument is the real deal, a gift by Castiel’s brother for her 7th birthday. Gabriel is always more than eager to spoil his niece with the nicest stuff he can find and – most importantly – to win the ongoing war with Sam for the “best uncle ever”-award.

A sudden movement in the kitchen grabs Dean’s attention. Castiel appears next to the coffee maker out of freaking nowhere and throws an amused glance in their direction, chuckling quietly. His blinding smile makes Dean’s chest feel all warm and fuzzy.

“Daddy?”

Dean blinks and turns his focus back to Mary. “Yes, honey?”

“Are you okay?” She looks slightly concerned now. “Your heart just jumped.”

Dean hesitates a moment but then he starts to smirk, ducking his head. “Well, yeah … That happens a lot around your dad.”

He trains his eyes back on Castiel who shakes his head fondly, a light blush on his cheeks.

But Mary just snorts. “You’re so sappy.”

Her voice however sounds affectionate.

And Dean only shrugs, grinning. “I know, honey. I know.”


	13. Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt by Anonymous:** "Can I request a fluffy Destiel prompt? Married!AU. Castiel has an asthma attack in the middle of the night and is absolutely terrified (bonus points for crying!) and Dean helps him through it back singing to him until he calms down?"
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: hurt/comfort, angst, asthma attacks (and fluff ;D)
> 
> -

At first Dean doesn't know what woke him up.

He frowns confused, blinking his eyes open and grumbling like a bear who had been interrupted during its slumber. He even curses quietly, staring into the darkness of the room and tries to remember what day it is. Hell, what _year_ it is!

He glances at the alarm clock on his nightstand that reads 4.07 p.m.

 _Way too early_ to even function properly!

So why the hell –??

And then finally Dean registers the noise right next to him and he's awake in an instant.

“Cas!” he says worriedly, flicking on the small light beside him and turning toward his husband. As expected Castiel's eyes are wide open, his breathing shallow and quick while he stares at the ceiling with an expression as if he's not quite sure if this is reality or just a terrible nightmare.

“Cas!” Dean calls again, trying to get his attention. “It's okay, babe. I'm here. You'll be fine.”

Castiel focuses his eyes on him and Dean hates to see the fear in them. He hates it every fucking time.

But instead of answering in kind and freaking the fuck out like he did the first few times Castiel had an asthma attack right next to him Dean forces himself to focus. It would do them no good if he'd lose his mind.

Instead he rises and throws a glance at Castiel's nightstand. Usually there is his inhaler placed in reach but Dean can't see it. For a horrible moment Dean thinks that Castiel left it somewhere and he won't be able to find it in time but fortunately he spots it on the floor just a second later. Castiel probably tried to grab it and threw it down in the process by accident.

“It's gonna be fine, Cas,” Dean promises, his voice gentle and reassuring. He crawls gracelessly out of their bed, fetches the inhaler and kneels beside his husband a moment later. “Okay, remember, inhale deeply and hold your breath as long as possible so the medicine can work its magic.”

He says it every single time and _of course_ Castiel knows that – knew this years before he even met Dean – but Dean can't help himself. It just calms him down, talking and sounding semi-professional and absolutely in control while on the inside he's tense and purely stressed. He hates seeing his husband like this. It's not something you can get used to with time and the fact that Castiel told him once that it feels fucking horrible, like suffocating, breaks Dean's heart all over again.

“It's gonna be fine, babe,” Dean whispers, looking deeply inside those beautiful – and right now watery – blue eyes he fell in love with the first time he saw them. “Just concentrate on me, okay?”

Castiel nods weakly before doing as he's told. He takes the inhaler in his mouth and breaths in, his whole body shaking but closing his eyes almost instantly when he feels the soothing effect of the medicine.

And Dean just wants to embrace him, take him into his arms and make sure that he knows how much he's loved but right now Castiel needs all the air he can get and so Dean refrains from doing something foolishly and drops a gentle kiss on Castiel's forehead instead.

He doesn't move for a while, just kneeling beside the bed, rubbing Castiel's arm reassuringly and listening. Castiel's breathing still sounds a bit quicker than usual and he can't keep himself from coughing but some color returns to his cheeks and his pulse seems to calm down.

After what feels like an eternity – although it's more likely just ten minutes –  Dean climbs into their bed again, not once breaking the contact with Castiel. His hand, his arm, his hair – Dean just needs to touch.

“You okay, Cas?” Dean asks after a while.

Castiel hesitates for a moment but eventually he nods. “Yes,” he whispers, his voice sounding raspy. “It wasn't … so bad this time.”

From Dean's point of view it's bad _every single time_ but he keeps his mouth shut. “Go back to sleep. You need some rest.”

Castiel seems to agree but Dean can see in his eyes clear as day that he won't be able to rest for a long while. Attacks like that are always exhausting but Castiel always had problems with relaxing after an episode. He's still tense and fears that it'll happen again the minute he dares to let his mind drift.

So Dean does the one thing he always does: he starts to sing.

Most of the time he picks his favorite songs. “Hey Jude” is high on top since his mom used to sing that Beatles-song instead of a lullaby and it always puts Dean's mind at ease. And sometimes it's just Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath or whatever the hell pops up in his head.

But today it's a stupid song he heard in a cereal ad this morning. It sounds childish and it's probably even beneath the standard of a three-year-old but Dean couldn't shake it off all day long.

And at first he feels a little bit dumb singing about rainbows and sugar but Castiel starts to chuckle quietly so Dean counts it as a success and keeps going.

For about half an hour he sings every single cutesy kid-song he can remember and smiles when he feels Castiel relax beside him.

“I love you,” Dean finally whispers, kissing his husband's temple.

“I love you too.”

Dean pulls him a little bit closer but still stays careful. “We really should --” Dean starts but holds himself back immediately. It's definitely not the time or the place to have this conversation right now.

“What is it?” Castiel wants to know nonetheless.

“It's okay, Cas,” Dean reassures. “You're exhausted and should go back to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow, alright?”

But Castiel shakes his head. “I know that look on your face,” he says. “It's something important you want --”

He interrupts himself when a new cough demands some attention but it sounds way better than before so Dean feels himself calm a little bit. He grabs the glass of water on his nightstand, offering it to his husband and Castiel takes it gratefully.

“It's something important … on your mind,” Castiel continues after a few minutes, his voice hoarse. “I can't sleep if you … don't share your thoughts.”

“Cas ...”

“Dean!”

“We should move,” Dean blurts out in the end, avoiding Castiel's questioning gaze. “It's just … it's not a healthy environment here for you. You used to have an attack once a month tops and now we're up to once or twice a week? It's getting worse and worse, Cas.”

Castiel slides a little bit closer. “Dean ...”

“I'm thinking about that for a while now,” Dean goes on, feeling the words tumbling out of his mouth. “I mean, I thought we're far enough from the city so that all that dirty air wouldn't affect you but I seriously start to doubt that. We need to move, Cas. I can't watch you suffer anymore when there could be an easy solution to this whole mess.”

Castiel takes his hand and squeezes it slightly. “But … your job ...”

“With that nice promotion I got my bosses actually offered me several positions in different towns,” Dean explains. “One of them is near Sam's place. And you always tell me you feel refreshed when we visit that giant for a few days.”

Castiel smiles weakly. “It's … really nice there, yes.”

“And well, I would need some extra time to drive to work every day but that's okay,” Dean says. “And you're a writer. You can work anywhere.”

Castiel's expression starts to soften. Obviously he's not opposed to that idea and Dean can't help but sigh in relief. He was thinking about this whole thing longer than he likes to admit and now he's got honestly no idea why he didn't bring it up sooner.

“We can buy a house,” Dean suggests, smiling. “With my promotion and your nice bonus check for your last book that'd be no problem.”

Now Castiel's eyes start to shine in the dim light. “With a nice garden and a big kitchen. And maybe an extra room for guests.”

 _Or a nursery_ , Dean thinks by himself, his heart racing.

They talked about children once or twice before but that's seriously not the right conversation at 5 a.m. after an asthma attack.

But there is something glinting in Castiel's eyes as if he had the exact same thought and the following smile makes it clear that it's not an unpleasant one.

“Let's go to sleep,” Dean says gently. “Tomorrow we'll talk some more.”

“I'm not sure I will be able to sleep,” Castiel answers. “That stupid cereal song is stuck inside my head now. It's irritating.”

Dean laughs loudly and drops a kiss on his husband's lips. “You're welcome, babe.”


	14. Be Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snippet :)
> 
> _

It’s early in the morning when Castiel drops onto the chair right across from Sam at the kitchen table and announces, “I love you.”

Sam who just happens to take a big gulp of his coffee starts to choke immediately since these are seriously not the words he expected to hear instead of the usual “Good morning”.

“Um … what?” he asks confused.

“I love you,” Castiel repeats with an easy smile on his lips. “And I wanted to thank you.”

Sam blinks a few times, staring at the angel in front of him and wondering if he’s maybe still dreaming or something. “For what?”

“You encouraged me to be honest about my feelings for Dean,” Castiel reminds him. “And so I did. Last night.”

Oh.

_Oh_!

Sam’s eyes widen because suddenly all of this makes sense. He remembers quite vividly how he told his friend two days ago to just go for it _“because_ _Dean is too fucking thick-headed to get it otherwise”_.

“Really? What did Dean say?”

Castiel ducks his head but Sam doesn’t miss the slight blush on his cheeks. “It went … really well,” he says, his lips twitching upwards. “You were right, Sam. So thank you.”

Sam can’t keep himself from grinning. It’s about freaking time that those two idiots got their shit together! “You’re welcome.”

“And I want to be honest about my feelings for you as well,” the angel continues. “I love you, Sam. Not in the same way I love Dean of course but you are very important to me.”

Sam feels something warm pressing within his chest and he’s quite certain it’s not the coffee that’s still somewhere inside his esophagus.

But before he’s able to form a reply Dean strolls into the kitchen, in sweatpants and a light shirt, looking more relaxed and at ease than in a long time. It truly suits him and Sam hopes it’ll stay with him for quite a while.

“So you’re confessing your love to everyone now, huh?” Dean stops right beside Castiel, a hand on the angel’s shoulder, an amused glint in his eyes. “Who’s next? The cashier at the store down the street?”

“She _is_ very nice,” Castiel counters, exchanging a soft look with Dean that seems actually too intimate and deep for Sam to witness. “She deserves to know that she’s appreciated.”

Dean laughs. “How about you finish your love declaration, grab your damn cup of coffee and come back to bed.”

His smirk turns seductively in an instant and Castiel apparently can’t prevent the flush on his face while Sam tries his hardest not to think about what Dean is suggesting.

“Yeah, please just go!” he encourages them instead. “Go, go, go!”

Dean looks way too smugly when he drags Castiel onto his feet and leads him toward the coffee maker and Sam is rather certain that he’ll have to listen to their sex tales in the near future although he seriously hopes he will be dead by then.

“And Cas?” Sam asks as he watches his brother and his best friend selecting the coffee mug that serves the angel best. “I love you too.”

Castiel beams at that as if he just received the most amazing gift ever.

And so Sam turns his attention toward Dean, opening his mouth to spill his guts to him as well but before he’s even able to form a word Dean interjects, rolling his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, yeah! _Everyone_ loves _everyone_. My freaking heart is melting over here.”

He snorts before he urges Castiel to hurry up and pushes him out of the door the second the angel finished his task, fidgeting impatiently. But before Dean disappears around the corner he throws Sam one last glance and says, “You’re such a sentimental idiot, Sammy.”

And Sam can’t help but smile since in Dean’s book this means nothing else than _“I fucking love you too”_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the Sam&Cas friendship <3


	15. Wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny tiny snippet ;D
> 
> _

Dean Winchester had never been someone who stays in bed all day doing nothing.

But right now, with his memory foam and a barely dressed angel in his arms, he sees no reason to get up anytime soon. It’s warm and comfy and really fucking nice.

And when Castiel starts to slide closer, interlacing his limps with Dean’s to the point where you can’t tellthem apart anymore Dean outright sighs, enjoying the feeling of contentment.

Until there’s a loud banging at his bedroom door.

“Finish your cuddling!” Sam yells without any mercy whatsoever. “I found us a case.”

“We’re not _cuddling_!” Dean calls back indignantly.

Sam just grunts something incoherently before he walks away toward the kitchen.

After a minute of silence Castiel chuckles amused. “If we are not ‘cuddling’, what are we doing right now?”

Dean squints his eyes. “Um … heat sharing? A wrestling match?”

Castiel presses a soft kiss on his neck, smiling. “Whatever you say,” he concedes. “Then how about we continue 'wrestling’ for ten more minutes before we’ll join Sam?”

Dean laughs quietly. “Works for me.”


	16. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's not easy to be a father.
> 
> _

“Mary?”

“Yes, Daddy?”

Dean watches his daughter fondly being totally enthralled with the puzzle on the table in front of her and obviously seeing no reason to look up. Instead she is humming a quiet tune under her breath and staring at the piece in her hand like it holds the answers to all the questions in the world.

“Your school just called me.”

Castiel, who is sitting right beside their daughter and seems like he’s even more fascinated by the puzzle than Mary, takes his eyes off of the green pieces next to his coffee mug and frowns slightly.

“The school?” he asks confused. “What did they want?”

Mary finally rises her head. “Did I do something wrong?”

She doesn’t sound frightened at all, rather curious, and Dean seriously wonders if that’s his influence on her or if that’s just the way she is.

“Well, I’m not exactly sure,” Dean says. He smiles at Mary before he turns his attention toward Castiel. “I’m sorry to inform you, Cas, but obviously you’re dead.”

The angel narrows his eyes. “I’m … what?”

Dean points at the phone on the kitchen counter behind him. “The school just called to tell me how terribly sorry they are for my loss.”

There is the same bewildered expression on Castiel’s and Mary’s faces and Dean’s heart feels a little bit warmer at the sight. They’re so much alike and he just loves it.

“Your … loss?” Castiel furrows his brows. “They think I’m dead?”

“Well, it looks like it.”

“Why would they think that?” Castiel asks confused before he glances at Mary. “What did you tell them?”

Mary wrinkles her forehead, obviously deeply in thought, wondering if she maybe by accident told someone her father passed away. But in the end she concludes, “I didn’t do anything.”

“Well, something happened,” Dean tells her. “No one said anything to you?”

Mary tilts her head exactly like Castiel uses to. _Dammit_ , those two will one day be the death of him!

“Mrs. Hudson was weird today,” Mary finally announces, pinching her nose. “All the time she said, _‘I’m so sorry, honey. I didn’t know.’_ ”

Dean exchanges a glance with Castiel. “What happened during Mrs. Hudson’s class?”

Mary starts to pout slightly, apparently already bored by their conversation. “Nothing. We were just talking about our parent’s jobs.”

And okay, that’s sounds harmless enough.

Unless …

Dean sighs deeply. “You told them the truth, didn’t you? About me and your dad?”

Mary stares at him bemused. “You said I shouldn’t lie, Daddy.”

Unfortunately she does have a point. But how the hell are you supposed to tell a little child that certain lies need to be told to cover up the truth most people wouldn’t believe? Dean at least has no clue how to manage that and Castiel has always been shit with lying in the first place.

It’s definitely not easy to be a father.

“I told them that you killed bad guys and that you fix cars now,” Mary continues in a calm voice. “And that Dad is an angel.”

She flashes a dazzling smile in Castiel’s direction and her father can’t help but return it. Every time there is so much love and adoration in his eyes when he looks at their daughter, just like the first day when he held her in his arms and announced solemnly that she is the most beautiful being in existence (and Dean couldn’t help but agree).

“Sweetie, when you tell people that your dad is an angel and visits Heaven, they assume he passed away, you know?” Dean explains. “It’s … well, it’s a nicer way to say that someone is dead.”

Mary watches him, obviously contemplating his words. Dean tried to make the difference between their uncommon family and the majority of the human population clear to her right from the start, but it sure as hell is difficult for a kid to grasp that concept completely. At least he remembers vaguely how a long time ago he himself told his classmates in elementary school a few times that his dad hunts monsters and it took him a while to understand that their way of living should stay hidden.

“So … what should I tell people when they ask?” Mary finally wants to know. She still seems a little puzzled by all the fuss, but she looks willing to go along with the grown-ups.

“We talked about this before,” Dean tries to remind her. “Remember?”

Mary narrows her eyes. “Uh … no?”

Dean takes a deep breath and throws a look in Castiel’s direction. The angel smiles at him easily, obviously absolutely confident that Dean is going to be able to solve this situation without much effort. And sometimes Dean feels a little bit uncertain seeing that trust in his husband’s eyes, always thinking that he’ll disappoint Castiel at some point, but most of the time it’s a huge power boost.

“Just … just tell them a version of the truth, okay?” Dean says, watching his daughter with a soft expression. “You don’t need to lie per se but don’t tell them the whole story either.”

“Precisely,” Castiel intervenes, nodding along and smiling at Mary. “It is the same as when we tell you that your father and I _'play loud games’_ in our bedroom.”

Dean’s eyes widen. “ _Cas_ ,” he hisses warningly, fighting back the blush on his cheeks. “Don’t talk about … _that_!”

Castiel eyes him bewildered, obviously still sometimes highly mystified why humans beat around the bush instead of giving straight answers. Dean just rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to their daughter.

“Just tell people … that your dad used to be a soldier,” Dean says. “That will do the trick.”

Mary creases her forehead. “A soldier?”

“Yep.” Dean nods enthusiastically. “Tell them he was a soldier, he saved me from a very dark place and that he’s my guardian angel. People will think it’s super romantic, they’ll eat that story up in no time.”

Castiel grabs his hand, squeezes it slightly and presses a soft kiss on Dean’s lips. “ _It is_ kind of _'super romantic’_.”

Dean snorts, but he’s quite sure he can’t keep the fondness out of his eyes. “Whatever, sap.”

Castiel smiles and kisses him again, longer and deeper this time, and Dean sees no reason to complain.

But Mary sure as hell does when she clears her throat very loudly and asks, blatantly annoyed “Can I go back to my puzzle now? I promise I won’t tell people ever again that Dad’s dead.”

And her face says, _“Although this whole mess isn’t my fault anyway.”_

Dean chuckles quietly. “Yeah, okay, go on.”

Mary grumbles something inaudible, giving her fathers one last dark glance that actually resembles Sam’s bitchface #34 ( _“Stop groping each other in my presence!”_ ) and turns her eyes back on the puzzle.

Dean watches her a while, feeling so blessed and happy to have a family after all the bullshit he went through in the past, and can’t keep himself from smiling. Ten years ago he never thought that something like this would be possible, it was just some stupid pipe dream and nothing else. And now he has a husband, who literally dragged his sorry ass out of hell, an amazing daughter, a brother, who lives just five minutes away and loves to spend his time with them as often as manageable, and altogether a much brighter future ahead of him.

Who would have guessed?

Suddenly Castiel presses a warm kiss onto his temple and Dean closes his eyes automatically, enjoying the feeling. “Don’t forget that Mary and Sam are going to spend the whole day at the zoo tomorrow,” he reminds Dean.

“I remember stuff – I’m not _that_ old,” he says, grinning at the memory of Mary’s delighted squeal when Sam suggested the trip a few days ago. “Maybe we should join them. It’ll be fun.”

Castiel tilts his head. “I agree. But actually I would love to use the time to play some _'loud games’_ in our bedroom, Dean.”

He uses air-quotes while his lips twitch into a smirk that probably is meant to be seductive, but instead looks utterly ridiculous and the opposite of sexy.

And Dean is still seriously affected by it.

He laughs loudly and pulls the angel closer, gripping his waits tightly and not feeling overly keen to let go anytime soon.

“Well, what can I say?” Dean grins widely. “That sounds _'super romantic’_ , Cas.”

And in the background Mary just rolls her eyes exasperatedly.


	17. Crappy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some days are just crappy."
> 
> _

Some days are just crappy.

A broken coffee machine at work and no chance to get the usual fix of caffeine any other way, brash and arrogant customers, a computer which is determined to win the “lamest-ass-on-earth”-award and a really sticky coke spilled all over his pants.

Yeah, Dean is more than ready to leave this shitty mess behind and call it a day.

And fortunately his mood improves immediately when he gets home and finds Castiel in the kitchen, a freshly baked pie right next to him on the counter. It's like a fucking dream come true.

“You made pie?” Dean asks in awe.

Castiel smiles warmly. “You sounded stressed when you called me a few hours ago. I figured some pie would cheer you up.”

Dean pulls him closer instantly and presses a quick kiss onto his lips before he grabs a nearby fork and promptly digs in, plates or manners be damned. And as soon as he tastes the soft dough and the delicious apples he can't help but moan in pleasure.

“Fuck, Cas, this is great!” he praises. “I'm seconds away from falling on my knee and proposing.”

Castiel chuckles amused, raising his hand and presenting the silver band on his ring finger. “You already did, two years ago. Remember?”

Dean rolls his eyes. As if he would ever be able to forget the day when Castiel appeared rain-soaked at his doorstep after work, complaining about late buses and rude people and being a grumpy little shit and Dean just couldn't keep himself from blurting his proposal out right into Castiel's surprised face.

“Of course I remember,” Dean says. “But you don't mind another proposal, right? Or maybe ten?”

Castiel links his fingers with Dean's, his eyes glinting with so much love that Dean's throat feels very tight all of a sudden. Even after all these years he's not used to the way Castiel looks at him. And he's sure as hell that he never will be.

“I don't mind,” Castiel agrees, grinning. “Although it won't be as romantic as your first one. You informed me that you hoped to marry me and that the toilet is clogged at the same time.”

Dean flushes and lowers his gaze. “I was nervous ...” he mumbles.

Castiel chuckles and kisses his temple. “Enjoy your pie. And maybe next time I will propose to you.”

Dean freaking beams.

He's seriously the luckiest guy ever.

 


	18. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel just wants to spend a nice dinner with his friends, but they decide to flirt with their handsome waiter instead.
> 
> _

Castiel can't help but roll his eyes.

All he wanted was a nice dinner with his old friends from college. Just some time to catch up and bicker and enjoy their time together. They meet up at least once a month and Castiel cherishes these dates although some of his friends aren't especially nice and he wonders for years now why he even stayed in contact with them in the first place.

Meg at least nearly stabbed him with a fork the first time they met. And instead of avoiding her like the plague she became one of his closest companions after no time at all.

Maybe Castiel is just some kind of masochist.

That would at least explain why he even bothers to make himself suffer every single time. Like right now, for example.

The evening started like any other – with a lot of hugging and talking at the same time –, but as soon as the waiter appeared at their table and smiled at them, everything else was forgotten and the women spent the last two hours competing for the man's attention. They began to flirt shamelessly with him while kicking each other shins (and Castiel's by accident as well on multiple occasions) with all the force they could muster.

The worst thing, Castiel can't even blame them.

When the man introduced himself with the words, “Good evening, I'm Dean and I'm your waiter tonight”, Castiel was a little bit lost too. He met his fair shade of attractive men in the past, but Dean is seriously the cherry on top. He's easily the most handsome man Castiel ever encountered and above all that he seems nice and witty and utterly patient. And when he quoted Vonnegut as he served their dessert, Castiel was sure he met his dream guy.

Unfortunately Dean had been so busy with all the female attention that he didn't really interact with Castiel at all.

Quite a shame, but maybe even for the best. Because guys like Dean are mostly straight or taken or both.

And Castiel doesn't need more disappointment in his life.

“Okay, ladies,” Meg chimes in. “The end of this very entertaining night is near and one of us really should get that hot guy's phone number. And well, that will be me, of course, but still …”

“Oh, please,” Anna snorts. “It's gonna be me. He smiled at me.”

“He smiled at _everyone_ ,” Rachel counters, rolling her eyes. “It's his job.”

“So what?” Anna crosses her arms in front of her chest. “Did you miss that sparkle in his eyes? There is definitely someone at this table who caught his interest.”

“ _Sparkle_? Really?”

Castiel sighs deeply and asks himself again why he likes these people.

His thought is interrupted by Dean who returns at the table with their check. He's polite and smiley (and he blushes a bit) while he accepts the praises and generous tips. And when his gaze lands on Castiel for just a few seconds, Castiel feels a shiver running through his body and he needs all his willpower not to show it.

_Damn_.

It's been a really long time since someone made him feel this way.

“It's been a pleasure serving you,” Dean says with a wide grin. “I don't get called _'hot stud'_ every day.”

Meg doesn't even flush at that, but instead seems highly pleased with herself. “It's the truth.”

“Well, it'd be rude to disagree with a guest, right?” Dean laughs loudly and it's probably one of the most beautiful sounds on earth. “I hope I'll see you all again some time soon.”

“You can bet on that,” Anna promises.

“Great.”

“And before you go ...” Meg interjects, grinning wickedly. “You may have noticed that we flirted a tiny bit with you all evening.”

Dean blinks a few times before he snorts. “Seriously? Thanks for telling me, I didn't realize that.”

“And I know it's probably against the regulations interacting with a guest like that or something, but we won't tell,” Meg continues. “So if _'by accident'_ one of us _'finds'_ your phone number, it's nobody's fault, right?”

Dean seems highly amused by all of that. “Well, you've got me. I just can't disagree with you.”

He glances at all of them one last time before he pulls a little scratchpad out of his pockets and starts to write something on it. And while the women watch him expectantly, Castiel just sighs quietly and wonders if he should excuse himself and hide in the bathroom because all of this is serious torture and he honestly doesn't need it.

But then suddenly Dean appears next to Castiel and places the note on the table right in front of him.

For a second Castiel only stares at it incredulously and wonders if Dean maybe missed his target and actually meant to give it to Anna who is sitting beside him.

But when he rises his head, he notices Dean looking right into his eyes, ignoring everyone else entirely. And his smile is so brilliant that Castiel loses himself a little bit in it.

“Um ...” Castiel manages to articulate somehow, not sure if he's able to speak proper words at all.

Is this really happening?

“I hope I'll see you soon,” Dean says with a soft voice and this time it honestly sounds as if he's only talking to Castiel. “Good night.”

And then he freaking _winks_ and disappears before Castiel is capable of answering (although that probably would have taken a while since his brain feels like it's been fried).

Finally – after an eternity – he turns his attention toward the note.

“ _ **I noticed you watching me and I seriously hope I'm not totally wrong with this but you're too damned cute to not take that chance.**_

_**Call me. 555-1206** _

_**Dean** _

_**P.S.: Are your eyes even real???”** _

Castiel feels himself blushing all over and he can't really care. Not with _something like this_ right in front of him.

Eventually he raises his gaze and notices his friends staring at him with wide eyes and jaws ajar. And part of Castiel is relieved that he's not the only one who's surprised by this, but at the same time he fears they'd kill him the next moment.

But then Meg bursts out laughing.

“Oh fuck, Clarence.” She punches his upper arm with too much force, but Castiel refrains from complaining. “I didn't see that shit coming. That's marvelous.”

“I noticed Dean watching Castiel a few times, but I just thought he was pitying him somehow,” Anna says, smiling and obviously not at all angry. “Oh, I'll love to tell this story to your kids someday.”

And Castiel turns beet red after this, he just can't control it.

The teasing and laughing continues while they drag Castiel onto his feet (and make sure he doesn't forget the note – _as if_ ) and pull him with them toward the exit.

Before they step out of the door, Castiel turns around one last time and sees Dean next to the kitchen entrance, smiling broadly and waving him goodbye.

And Castiel returns the gesture without a second thought. He probably looks like a lunatic, grinning so widely and doing some awkward moves with his arm, but the joy in Dean's eyes is most definitely worth it.

Castiel can't wait to use that phone number and see him again as soon as possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way: Dean's phone number -- 555-1206 -- is my birthday ;D Yeah, on Sunday I'll turn 30! I expect gifts from all of you ;D


	19. Dream

“Dean, do you want to have children?”

Dean blinks his eyes open at hearing those words, frowning slightly. He'd been on the brink of sleep, his head comfortably placed on the angel's chest, warm and happy, and _of course_ Castiel feels the need to talk about this right now.

“What?” Dean asks drowsily. Part of him hopes his tired brain just misheard the question and he'll be allowed to go back to napping in a few seconds.

“I wanted to know if you would like to have children,” Castiel says again, louder this time. And for good measure he adds, “Someday.”

Dean raises his head and looks right into Castiel's beautiful eyes. “Why? Are you offering to carry my offspring?” he jokes, smirking crookedly. “Or are you telling me that the thing we did ten minutes ago will get _me_ pregnant?”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “I'm serious, Dean.”

Of course he is.

“Cas …”

“I just saw you interact with those children at the grocery store today,” the angel continues. “You seemed happy and I'm certain you would be an exceptional father someday.”

Dean sighs deeply, cursing Castiel silently for ruining the mood. He'd been fucking amazing just a minute ago and now his angel feels the urge to ask the heavy and painful questions.

“It doesn't matter,” Dean says dismissively. “It's impossible anyway. With our lives … I mean, we live in a military bunker without windows. There are more weapons in this place than we can count. Demons and monsters want our heads all the freaking time. It's not a great environment for kids, don't you think?”

_And I don't want to be like my dad,_ he doesn't say. _I wouldn't want my children to grow up in a world of darkness, blood and pain._

“I didn't ask if it would be possible,” Castiel objects. “I only would like to know if you want to have children at some point.”

Dean is about to grumble, to tell him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine and forget about it, but then Castiel starts to run his fingers through Dean's hair and of course the bastard knows quite well that this is the hunter's weak spot. He can ask _fucking anything_ as long as he doesn't stop. And Dean feels like a goddamned kitten everytime this happens, but he can't help it.

“Yeah, okay,” he gives in grouchily. “I'd like to have some rugrats of my own. Make them breakfast in the mornings, take them to soccer games, watch silly cartoons with them.” It hurts to think about that, but at the same time it's wonderful. “However, it's just a pipe dream. It'll never happen.”

Castiel pulls him closer and presses a soft kiss onto his forehead, making Dean feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

“I'll make sure your dream will come true someday,” he promises solemnly.

And usually Dean would have snorted and said something snarky in return, but with Castiel he's just not able to do that. On the contrary, he feels a little spark of hope blossom within his chest. So he murmurs, “Okay,” and nuzzles the other one's neck, kissing him lightly.

After all, Castiel is the only angel Dean ever had faith in. And that will never change.

 


	20. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got no excuse for the fluffiness, sorry ;D
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nsfw-ish innuendos
> 
> _

“I told you he wouldn't come.” Jo grins smugly, nudging Benny's shoulder as they both watch the garage's entrance with sharp eyes.

“He will,” Benny says confidently.“He's just fifteen minutes late so far, Harvelle. He's possibly stuck in traffic or something.”

“Yeah, you're right,” Jo answers, chuckling. “Dean's probably stuck _somewhere_. Or maybe it's the other way around.”

Benny pulls a face. “I hate you so much.”

“Oh no, you don't,” Jo objects cheerfully. “And I'll get my fifty bucks, you'll see. It's Dean's first day at work after his honeymoon. There's no way in hell he's got the strength to climb out of bed since Cas most likely sucked --”

“ _Oh my God_ , woman!” Benny exclaims, his eyes wide. “Shut up!”

Jo laughs loudly and wickedly before she turns her attention finally to the broken down Prius in front of her and starts to go to work.

Unfortunately twenty minutes later a very familiar figure appears at the garage and Jo can't help but groan. “Shit, what are you doing here?”

“Um … I'm working here?”

Dean seems so highly confused that Jo starts to wonder if Castiel _indeed_ fried Dean's brain cells the last two weeks. She wouldn't have been surprised. At least Dean looks like an utter mess. His hair disheveled, his clothes rumpled and some very obvious hickeys on his neck.

There's no doubt that Dean _did_ have a really awesome time.

“It's good to have you back,” Benny tells him, smiling brightly and clapping Dean's back so fucking hard that the poor guy almost loses his balance. “You look … well, for my own sanity I just say that you look rested and leave it with that, alright?”

Dean blinks a few times before he finally catches on and blushes. “Um ...”

“And thanks for showing up, brother,” Benny continues. “I just earned fifty bucks.”

Jo grumbles. “You should just stayed in bed, Winchester.” She grabs the cash out of her pocket and places it in Benny outstretched hand, ignoring his self-complacent expression and focuses on Dean's bewildered face instead. “You can't do anything right, can you?”

But she's not able to be mad for very long.

Especially when Castiel shows up unexpectedly for their lunch break and Dean lights up like a fucking Christmas tree. Jo is about to roll her eyes and complain, “Jeez, you've seen each other just four hours ago, get a grip!”, but then Castiel kisses Dean's temple and whispers something into his husband's ear that makes Dean flush adorably and press his face into Castiel's neck as if he wants to hide from the world.

Jo just huffs. “You're seriously gross.”

But she can't keep that stupid smile from her face.

 


	21. Light Bulbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his morning run Sam finds the bunker completely dark.
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mild NSFW
> 
> _

When Sam returns from his morning run and notices that the light bulbs in the garage stopped working at some point since his departure he doesn’t worry too much about it.

Some of the lamps are ancient as fuck and it’s actually a miracle that they didn’t need to repair much more than a few faulty wires and some burnt bulbs since they moved in.

But when he enters the bunker and everything around him is freaking dark, his instincts kick in immediately. Because that can’t be a good sign!

For a second he reckons that maybe the generator just dropped dead and killed all the electricity, but only a moment later he realizes that some of the light bulbs are actually shattered. Exploded into hundred tiny pieces.

Sam feels his body stiffen.

“Dean?” he calls worriedly. “Cas?”

He pulls out his phone and activates the flash light while rushing toward his brother’s bedroom. But Dean already meets him in the hallway.

“Morning, Sam,” he says as if it’s the most normal thing in the world to take a walk in a pitch black bunker.

Sam just blinks. “ _What_?” he asks confused. “What the hell happened, Dean?”

“Um, we’ve got no power.”

Sam throws bitch face #15 in his direction. “I can see that. Or _not_ see that!” He grits his teeth. “C'mon, talk!”

He feels his adrenaline slowly fading away. It’s quite obvious they’re not under attack or something, Dean is way too relaxed for that. As a matter of fact there’s a actually a big dopey smile on his lips he can’t seem to suppress.

“What happened?” Sam wants to know.

“Well … Cas happened.” Dean just shrugs, but that damned grin on his face turns smug instantly.

Sam knits his eyebrows together. “Cas? Why the fuck would he kill our power?”

Dean starts to fidget a little bit. “It won’t happen again, he promised me that,” he reassures his brother. “He was just … _surprised_ and couldn’t stop it. He didn’t expect something like this to happen.”

“Dean!”

“Okay, okay!” Dean sighs deeply. “Turns out that angels can’t really control their powers when they … _feel_ _very good_.”

Sam rubs his forehead. It’s way too early for that. “What do you mean?”

Dean wiggles his brows suggestively. “Well, I mean … _very very good_!”

Sam watches his brother with a bewildered expression, trying really hard to wrap his head around Dean’s words.

And it takes way longer that he’d like to admit for him to realize what Dean is saying.

Oh. _Oh_!

“Ah shit!” Sam curses. “You mean …?”

Dean nods, smirking. “I mean _really really good_.”

Sam looks at the dark hallway and the pieces of glass on the floor which used to be light bulbs. “And this never happened before?”

Sam can’t really imagine that in all those years –

And why the hell is he even thinking about _that_?

“Uh, I didn’t ask directly,” Dean tells him. “But it was the first time with … well.”

The first time with _Dean_!

Well … _wow_.

That’s clearly a surprise.

Admittedly Sam suspected for some time now that it would happen rather sooner than later. Those two idiots were circling around each other more than ever the last few months, driving Sam absolutely crazy. So he’s quite happy that they finally got over whatever the hell held them back.

But considering the fact that the coffee machine won’t work without electricity and he won’t be able to bear his brother’s wide grin with a lack of caffeine in his system, he can’t really bring himself to feel much joy.

“I am very sorry, Sam.” All of a sudden Castiel appears out of nowhere right beside Dean, looking quite disheveled and truly sheepishly. “I never meant for this to happen.”

Dean throws him a warm look, probably without even realizing how sappy he already seems.

“It’s not your fault,” he says quietly, leaning closer toward the angel. “I told you.”

Castiel shoots him a glance. “Nonetheless it wouldn’t have happened without me.”

Dean snorts. “A lot of thing wouldn’t have happened without you, Cas.” He doesn’t sound accusing or anything but utterly fond. “How about we put on some decent clothes, drive to town and grab some breakfast? I don’t know about you, but I’m _fucking starving_!”

He winks at Castiel and although the angel obviously tries to look disapprovingly there’s a slight blush on his cheeks, even noticeable in the dim light.

Sam just rolls his eyes. Dean will probably be insufferable the next few days, weeks, maybe even months. And he really doesn’t look forward to it.

But when he notices Dean taking Castiel’s hand right before they enter his bedroom and pressing a soft kiss on the angel’s temple, Sam starts to think that he probably will be able to survive it.

Since he wants both of those jerks to be happy.

And because he won’t lift a single finger to bring the bunker’s power back on track.


	22. Gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a teeny-weeny drabble.
> 
> _

“Dean, I need a picture of you.”

Dean looks up from the sandwich in his hands, frowning slightly at Castiel next to him at the bunker’s kitchen table. “Um, why?”

“Because on several occasions I saw people carrying pictures of their beloveds in their wallets,” the angel explains. “It seems to be a sweet gesture.”

Dean feels something warm pressing within his chest, but he ignores it in favor of not getting too sappy at this hour of the day and snorts instead. “Dude, you don’t even _own_ a wallet.”

Castiel blinks, obviously quite surprised that he didn’t think about that. “Oh,” he says. “Right.”

Dean shakes his head fondly, links his fingers with Castiel’s and presses a soft kiss onto the angel’s knuckles before he turns his attention back to the sandwich.

But naturally Castiel isn’t able to just let it go.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I need a wallet.”


	23. Jacket

Sam is about to take a sip of his coffee when Castiel suddenly appears in the kitchen, walks straight toward Dean at the table and drops a jacket onto his lap.

Dean flinches instantly. “What the hell, man?”

“You need to wear this,” the former angel orders with a determined expression, obviously not impressed by Dean’s bewildered face.

“Uh … what?”

Sam takes a closer look and notices that it’s the jacket Dean bought for himself a few months ago with a big smile on his lips, calling it ‘fucking perfect’. From then on he wore that thing every other day.

Until a couple of weeks ago when Dean and Castiel finally got their shit together over a bowl of popcorn during a movie marathon, with Sam right next to them, apparently totally forgotten.  They exchanged kisses and love confessions (well, at least Castiel did – Dean just stammered awkwardly and blushed a lot) and Sam fled the scene hastily.

After that it was suddenly Castiel who wore the jacket all the freaking time and Dean tried his best – and failed spectacularly – to hide his pleased face. Castiel even left his beloved trench coat behind for this (although he compensated this by wearing it in the bunker instead, sometimes even during mundane tasks like cooking or cleaning).

And until this morning that didn’t change.

“You’re … you’re giving it back to me?” Dean asks, confused.

“Yes, I do,” Castiel states, glaring at the garment on Dean’s lap as if it personally offended him.

“Oh.” Dean still seems puzzled about this, but there is some nervousness in his gaze as well. He lowers his head and asks tentatively, “Did … did I do something wrong?”

Castiel tilts his head. “No, of course not. Why would you say that?”

Dean frowns. “Why are you giving it back then?”

“You’re supposed to wear it. Just for a few days.” When Dean still keeps silent, Castiel adds, “It doesn’t smell like you anymore. You need to change that!”

He sounds as if this is an unacceptable fact he wouldn’t tolerate any longer and Sam can’t help but chuckle quietly.

Dean just blinks a few times before Castiel’s words finally reach his brain. “ _Oh_ ,” he whispers, a mild flush spreading across his cheeks. “Um … okay.”

Castiel nods, obviously satisfied with that answer, and strides out the room with his mission accomplished.

And Dean just watches him leaving the room, smiling fondly, and puts the jacket on immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know why I've never written an sharing!clothes fic before -- I love those :D
> 
> _


	24. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a teeny weeny snippet.
> 
> _

Sometimes life and – in this special case – brothers are able to surprise you.

Once Dean and Castiel finally got their shit together and declared their undying love for each other (well, okay, Sam wasn't exactly present atthis specific incident and he can't be entirely sure about the latter, but Dean offered his younger brother afterwards a very emotional speech á la, _“So, uh, Cas and I, we’re a thing now. Deal with it!”),_ Sam expected to walk in on something very inappropriate.

Some kissing which couldn't be rated PG anymore. Heavy groping. Or something that involves furniture and not enough clothes.

Sam wouldn't have been surprised.

Traumatized, but not surprised.

In the end he walks in on them _snuggling_ on the couch.

And well, Sam honestly didn't expect that.

But there it is, right in front of his eyes! They're watching some movie with a lot of loud explosions and at one point Castiel obviously decided that Dean's lap is far more comfortable than anything else. And Dean apparently doesn't seem to mind. On the contrary, his very pleased smile tells Sam that he doesn't want to move at all. He hugs Castiel's waist and pulls him close while the angel runs his fingers through Dean's hair and squints at the screen with a confused expression, commenting inaccuracies. Dean just watches him, ignoring the movie completely, his eyes fond in a way Sam hasn't really seen before.

It's the moment when protagonists in chick-flicks or musicals confess their deep feelings with tears in their eyes. And okay, Sam won't wait for that to happen, because his brother is allergic to expressing emotions and even Castiel's presence won't change the fact that Dean grimaces at everything slightly romantic, but the look on Dean's face is saying more than enough anyway.

Dean doesn't even act embarrassed or awkward when he notices Sam in the doorway. Instead he just grins. “Hey, Sammy. You good?”

And Sam can't help smiling right back at him. “Yeah, I'm great.”

 


	25. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam returns to the bunker earlier than expected.
> 
> _

 

The delicious smell of Dean's burgers is the first thing that hits Sam's nose when he enters the bunker and he can't help but sigh in relief.

He's been fucking _starving_ for hours!

He throws his duffel bag into a corner without a second thought and strolls toward the kitchen like a man on a mission, following the lead of his growling stomach. He doesn't even take the time to change into some comfier clothes or at least some nicer shoes, he just strips his jacket off and drops it onto the floor, not caring at all.

As expected he finds Dean and Castiel in the kitchen, sitting at the table, plates with hearty food right in front of them. And as usual there's not much space between them, their proximity the opposite of platonic, and they're gazing into each other's eyes as if they're searching for some world-changing answers there.

“Thank _God_!” Sam exclaims, startling both of them and forcing them back into reality.

“Sammy?” Dean asks incredulously. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I'm living here,” Sam retorts, shrugging. Sadly he's not the most eloquent when famished, but he's not here to win a competition anyway. “In case you forgot.”

He plops gracelessly onto one of the chairs, grabs a few fries from Dean's plate and downs them in one go while moaning a bit obscenely, making his brother glare at him and the angel blush a little in the process.

“You're not supposed to be here!” Dean says as if Sam is some sort of ugly bacteria which dared to disturb his meal.

“I know,” Sam agrees, ignoring the dangerous note in his brother's voice completely. “And I should be kinda mad that you decided to cook _although_ you were actually expecting me  back in a few hours. But I'm way too happy to have something to eat to care about that.”

Dean continues to scowl at him, obviously quite displeased, whereas Castiel leans forward, asking in a soft tone, “Why are you back then, Sam? You said you wanted to spend the whole day in the library.”

“That was my plan, yes,” Sam says, nodding.

He had been very eager to check out the local library and maybe for a change read some books that wouldn't revolve around the supernatural. He just wanted to have a nice day in town, far away from the two lovebirds, and enjoy some freedom. He never figured that it would have been too much to ask in the first place.

“But then the library was closed because of a burst pipe,” Sam explains. “And unfortunately there is _nothing_ else you can do in that town. Believe me, I checked.” He purses his lips. “I thought about visiting the only diner nearby, but their food was drowning in grease, I couldn't make myself do so. So I decided to just come back and try another day.” He grimaces. “And then _of course_ the accident happened.”

Dean listens up immediately. “Accident?”

“No, no, not me, don't worry,” Sam hurries to reassure. “But there had been a huge multiple crash on the road and I was trapped for hours in traffic.”

Apparently there had been mostly fender bender, ergo Sam didn't have a bad conscience for feeling annoyed and impatient and _really fucking hungry_!

“So I'm just happy I finally made it back here,” Sam says before he rises again, grabs a beer out of the refrigerator and takes a few sips, enjoying the cold in his mouth. “And I'm super sorry, but I'll probably eat at least three burgers and you can't stop me.”

He immediately starts to load a plate with food, smiling brightly. Maybe he'll even treat himself to some really sugary dessert afterwards since he'd sure as hell deserve that after he spent the best part of the day on a packed road with a bunch of seriously irritated and colorful cursing people.

“Uh … Sammy?”

Dean sounds a bit tentative, sharing a glance with Castiel Sam is not exactly sure how to read.

“What?” Sam asks.

Dean squirms a bit as if he's suddenly quite uncomfortable and he doesn't even react when Castiel links their fingers visible for everyone.

“Um … we weren't expecting you,” Dean explains. “So, Cas and I … we actually thought – well, we figured we'd be alone.”

Sam blinks, staring at his brother and trying to process his words.

“Just – the two of us, y'know?” Dean makes his eyebrows dance in a quite complicated way, obviously determined to send Sam some kind of message with them. “No annoying brothers or whatever ...”

Sam gapes some more.

And then it finally clicks.

_Oh_.

“Shit!” he hisses, his eyes widening. “This is _date_ , isn't it?”

“Yes,” Castiel states at the same time as Dean says, “I wouldn't call it that ...”

The angel shoots Dean an intense look that makes the hunter fidget and mumble something inaudible about “label”.

In the meantime Sam just takes a deep breath and tries (and fails) not to feel like a fool. _Of course_ they would use the first day alone in the bunker since forever to enjoy some stuff they wouldn't do that openly with Sam around. It's not like he hadn't offered in the past to disappear for a few hours or retreat to his room, but Dean always reacted kinda reluctantly, muttering quietly that no one should make a big fuss about the whole thing, and changed the topic.

So naturally Castiel jumped at the opportunity to make this brother-free day as special as possible, not giving a damn if Dean would object once again or not. The angel could be fucking stubborn too.

And now Sam ruined everything by showing up unannounced and stealing their food.

_Great_.

“Oh damn, I'm so sorry,” Sam says sheepishly. “I should have guessed.”

“It's alright,” Castiel assures in that calm tone of his.

But Sam just shakes his head. “No, no, it's not. I'm just stupid and hungry and I _didn't_ _think_ …” Granted, there are no flowers or candles that would have given the whole date vibe away far sooner, but such things aren't their style anyway. “Sorry for barging in like an oaf and interrupting Dean's super romantic love declaration.”

Dean scowls. “ _Hey_ , I wasn't –!”

But then he stops and instantly avoids Sam's eyes, stating very clearly that he _had been_ in fact confess his undying love or at least admitted something utterly meaningful.

And Sam broke that emotional moment with his bitching about burst pipes and slow traffic.

“I'll just go to my room,” he announces, pointing at the vague direction of his bedroom. “And I won't leave it till tomorrow.”

Castiel frowns. “Don't be ridiculous. You can share your meal with us. We don't mind your company.”

Castiel smiles at him, but Dean's face says “ _just fuck off already”_ really freaking loud.

So Sam reaches for his plate and takes a few steps back. “No, no, I don't wanna intrude. Have a nice time, you two. Romance the crap out of each other.”

Dean merely rolls his eyes and seems on the brink of throwing some french fries at his brother, so Sam flashes them one last smile and flees hastily.

In the hallway he hears Dean groan, “ _Dude_ , did you seriously just invite Sam along to our date?”

“I thought this isn't a date, Dean.”

A pause. “Shut up, smartass, and eat your burger.”

“Sam is right, your love declarations _are_ quite romantic.”

But Castiel's voice sounds utterly fond and Sam can imagine his brother blush fiercely at those words and duck his head quickly in a poor attempt to cover it up.

Sam grins broadly.

He can't wait to tease Dean about this.

Tomorrow.

 


	26. Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you sleep in my bed yesterday?” Dean asks, trying to sound casual and missing by a mile.
> 
> _

“Cas?”

“Yes,Dean?”

“Um, did you …?”

Dean pauses, wrinkling his forehead, and watches the former angel intently, who is sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying his breakfast with some kind of weird and strangely adorable concentration.

Castiel looks up after Dean stopped talking, his expression open and warm. “Yes?”

Dean grabs himself a cup of coffee and downs it in one go after realizing it's just lukewarm and wouldn't burn his throat.

“Did you sleep in my bed yesterday?” Dean asks, trying to sound casual and missing by a mile.

Castiel raises his eyebrows. “In your bed?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, shrugging. “When I went to bed last night … well, I noticed the pillow kinda smelled like you.”

It's been a surprise, that's for sure. Dean felt tempted to get up again and ask Castiel about it instantly, but in the end he was way too comfortable to leave, inhaled the scent he grew so familiar with instead and slept better than he had in months, maybe even _fucking years_.

Castiel looks at him closely, debating something in his head Dean can't exactly decipher. “Yes, I indeed rested on your bed yesterday at some point,” he admits eventually, obviously not sorry at all.

Dean frowns at him. “Why?”

“I just returned the Vonnegut book you had lent me the other day and your bed looked inviting,” Castiel explains. “So I seized the opportunity.”

Dean snorts. It seems odd and so freaking typical at the same time. _Of course_ it would be perfectly acceptable for Castiel to use someone else's bed just like that, only because it's there and appears nice.

And Dean knows in the back of his head that he should be at least a little bit annoyed, but the image of Castiel dozing on his sheets, his face so peaceful, is way too endearing to have any negative feelings about this.

“It wasn't for long anyway,” Castiel says. “Ten minutes perhaps.”

“I'm not mad,” Dean reassures hastily. “I was just wondering.”

Castiel seems to hesitate, apparently not sure how to interpret Dean's reaction, before finally a small smile pulls at the edges of his lips that makes the hunter's stomach flutter involuntarily.

“It's interesting though,” Castiel states, almost sounding pleased.

Dean licks his bottom lip. “What is?”

Castiel rises from his chair and steps closer toward Dean, once again ignoring every single rule about personal space ever invented. Dean can feel Castiel's breath touching his skin and his heartbeat picks up its pace promptly.

And then that bastard even leans forward and whispers into Dean's ear, “It's very interesting that you're able to recognize my smell although I only lay onto your bed for such a short amount of time.”

Dean swallows and doesn't know what to say to this.

Castiel, however, seems to enjoy himself. “It's _very_ interesting.”

His eyes glint in a way that seems so piercing and intense and so _Cas_ that Dean's knees start to feel utterly weak.

_Damn_.

 


	27. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel just want to enjoy a nice morning together, but a pokémon disturbs their plans.
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Inspired by a prompt**
> 
>  
> 
> (I've gotta admit I've got no real clue how this game works, so I just took some pokémon names I remembered from my youth [yeah, I recall back in the days when the Red/Blue Editions came out for the very first time *lol*]. I hope it's moderately realistic ;D)
> 
> _

It's always nice to wake up to warm kisses on your neck.

Dean smiles sleepily when he feels Castiel's lips ghosting over his skin, his body leaning into the touch as if it can't help itself.

“Cas”, Dean mutters, his voice drowsy, but at the same time _definitely_ pleased.

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel says while he starts to run his fingers through Dean's rumpled hair and make some noise deep down in his throat that might be a content purr or a hungry growl – Dean wouldn't mind either way.

“Morning, Cas,” Dean answers, smiling. “Sleep well?”

Castiel doesn't bother with a reply. He just grabs Dean's shoulder, pushes him on his back and attacks the hunter's mouth without any warning whatsoever (not that Dean would have complained), devouring him completely before Dean's even got a chance to remember what day it is.

It's been like this every morning since they agreed to acknowledge their mutual attraction and feelings for each other after a very emotional hunt almost gone wrong two months ago and it took some time for Dean to get used to all the handsy affection at this early hour (or that kind of attention in general, no matter the time of day). But not once he felt the urge telling Castiel to keep it down a bit or stop it altogether – because why the fuck would he?

No one tells a sexy hurricane to make a break.

So Dean can't help grinning into the kiss, surrendering to Castiel entirely, felling his lips, his hands, his hot body pressing against Dean's and knows with certainty that he's never been more awake and alive than in Castiel's arms.

He could live like this forever.

And that's of course the moment the door bursts open and a familiar figure barges into the room without waiting for permission.

Dean startles in surprise and glowers at the red-headed woman. “ _Charlie_!” he hisses indignantly.

“Hey guys!” Charlie waves at them with a wide smile on her lips, but her eyes are glued on her phone she's got outstretched in front of her. “I hope you did sleep well?”

She moves her phone from one end of the room to the next, not bothering to even look at the two _unclothed_ men who are only covered by a thin layer of sheets.

“Charlie, what are you doing here?” Dean demands to know and doesn't even try to keep the anger out of his voice.

No one interrupts his morning groping with Castiel!

No one!

“Yeah, yeah.” She waves Dean off as if he's merely an annoying insect. “It's just … in your room is a Pinsir and I seriously need to catch it!”

“A _what_?” Dean frowns and lets his eyes roam.

“Ah, there it is!” Charlie exclaims, looking at Dean's dresser and ignoring the hunter completely, before her fingers start to move over her screen like her life depends on it.

“I think she is playing that game again,” Castiel whispers into his ear, making Dean shiver despite the circumstances. “She is hunting an invisible monster.”

“ _Pokémon_ ,” Charlie corrects. “There is a difference.”

“I'm sorry,” Castiel says though he doesn't sound apologetic at all. Obviously the angel is as irritated as Dean by the unexpected visit.

“It took me a lot of time to make this game work here,” Charlie explains. “All these stupid wardings here in the bunker totally interfer with modern technology. It was _excruciating_.”

Dean snorts. “You _really_ shouldn't have bothered.”

Charlie rolls her eyes. “Don't be ridi--”

She is interrupted by her feet getting tangled up in some jeans lying on the floor and losing her balance in the process. She yelps and lands face-first in a pile of dirty laundry.

Dean jumps up in alarm, but refrains from leaving the bed and showing himself in all his naked glory. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Charlie waves him off _again_. “Actually … this angle is way better to catch this little bitch.”

She grins at her phone screen, apparently happy with the world.

And Dean can't keep himself from grinding his teeth. “You do realize that you're lying in dirty clothes? _Our_ dirty clothes!”

“I've seen worse,” Charlie objects, not paying attention at all.

“Remember the werewolf hunt yesterday?” Dean lifts an eyebrow. “You're probably lying in a lot of mud and dirt and maybe even some piss and shit. I mean, the tunnels we walked through didn't look very sanitary.”

He actually threw his clothes away the second he walked back into his room. And he most likely would have started the washing machine then and there if Castiel wouldn't have distracted him with hot _We-are-alive_ sex.

Charlie, however, doesn't seem to mind. “I'll live.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “And what makes you think it'd be okay to barge in here, with me and Cas being _fucking naked_ –?”

Charlie's head shoots up instantly and for the first time she averts her gaze from her phone.

“ _What_?” she asks with wide eyes. “Ah _shit_ , you're –?”

She makes a vague hand gesture that could either mean sex or baking cookies, Dean is not exactly sure.

“Let's just say, five minutes later and this whole thing would have been a lot more awkward,” Dean says, his tone slightly threateningly. “So maybe you could just _piss off_ and never return, how about that?”

Charlie scrambles gracelessly onto her feet, her eyes still as big as saucers. “I'm super sorry, Dean. And Cas,” she adds sheepishly. “I just … this game is very addicting and I didn't think. Maybe I should cut down --”

“Hey, Charlie!” Kevin's voice suddenly yells from somewhere in the bunker. “I found a Squirtle in the war room!”

Charlie jumps to attention immediately before she turns around and rushes out of the room as if it personally offended her. “Bye, guys”, they hear her yell a moment later as an afterthought.

Dean just groans and rolls his eyes. “Kids!”

Castiel nods. “We should lock our door,” he suggests and Dean can't fight the flutter in his stomach hearing _'our'_. “Tightly.”

Dean snorts. “Couldn't agree more.”

And just a split second later Castiel's lips are on his again and Dean forgets about the incident (and the very open door) in the blink of an eye.

Until Sam appears at their threshold, about to ask what the hell the whole noises had been about, and exclaims loudly, when seeing them on the bed, “Oh my God! _Really_ , guys?” before covering his eyes with his big hands. “Does _anybody_ in this bunker pays attention to _anything_ that happens around them aside from pokémon or angels? _ANYBODY_?”

 


	28. Five More Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dean, we shouldn't --”
> 
> “We've got five more minutes, Cas.”
> 
> _

“Dean, we shouldn't --”

“We've got five more minutes, Cas.”

“But --”

Dean silences him with a kiss, soft and unhurried, feeling utterly pleased with himself when Castiel melts almost instantly into the touch and presses their bodies closer together.

“It's actually rather two minutes,” Castiel eventually objects, pulling back a little and looking reluctant doing so at the same time.

Dean smiles. “Who cares?”

“We shouldn't be late.”

“It's not like they'll start without us.”

Dean leans in again and though Castiel seems as if he's about to protest, urging them once more to hurry up like he's doing since Dean snuck into his room half an hour ago, he gives back eagerly. His lips are hot against Dean's and he makes some very contented noises when Dean starts to card his fingers through his soft hair. He even begins to play with the button of Dean's shirt, obviously already forgotten where they are at the moment.

But he's reminded a second later when a very familiar voice presses, “What the hell do you think you're doing?”

Dean detaches himself from Castiel, pouting at Jo who is standing at the door, her hands on her hips, and glaring at them as if they just committed a serious and unforgivable crime.

“I'm spending some quality time with my fiancé,” Dean says. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“Yes!” Jo hisses. “Your wedding starts in _one fucking minute_!”

Dean just rolls his eyes, but Castiel can't help lowering his gaze sheepishly and taking a step back.

“Look at you, you idiots!” Jo complains. “It took me ages to tame Cas' hair and you made a mess out of it, Winchester.”

Indeed Castiel seems a bit rumpled now. His hair absolutely disheveled, his eyes gleaming dazedly, his clothes wrinkled.

He never looked more beautiful.

“And I think you fried his brain, Dean” Jo says, grinding her teeth.

Castiel shoots her a dark glance. “My brain is fine, thank you very much.”

Jo continues to grumble underneath her breath while Castiel turns toward the big mirror on the wall, eyeing his reflection uncertainly and obviously debating if Jo may have a point about his appearance.

And Dean can't have him doubting himself, least on their wedding day. He drops a warm kiss on Castiel's temple and whispers, “I think you look perfect. Don't ever change.”

And when they meet in front of their families and friends a few minutes later and Castiel's hair still looks like he just had a very hot make-out in the closet Dean grins brightly at him and knows without a doubt that this is the start of something amazing.

 


	29. Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s one of those perfect moments you’ll never forget.
> 
> _

It’s one of those perfect moments you’ll never forget.

They’re lying on the hood of the Impala, just the two of them, the hunter and the angel. There is nobody else in their near vicinity, even the mosquitoes seemed to have decided consistently to leave them alone for the night, and the quiet lets Dean feel at peace, sighing quietly as the tension is draining out of his body.

Just the two of them.

The hunter and his angel.

And in front of them the whole universe.

Well, okay, it’s actually just the night sky, but for once it’s not cloudy or blurred but open and welcoming as if a higher power is inviting them to share this amazing view. Dean isn’t sure he’s ever seen so many stars and it’s absolutely breathtaking, Dean just stares at the natural spectacle in front of him and weeps for all the poor souls who are unable to witness this tonight.

So he can’t be blamed for blurting, “Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?”

And _wow_ , he’s getting really emotional right here.

Castiel doesn’t answer and just turns his gaze toward Dean, his eyes searching as if he’s looking for some answers. Eventually he starts to card his finger gently through the hunter’s hair and Dean can’t suppress a very pleasant shiver.

But Dean – always being the emotionally constipated jerk – is unable to just appreciate a moment without getting grumpy or making some awful joke.

“Is this one of this stupid cliché romantic moments you can watch on TV too many times?” Dean tries to sound grouchy and disapproving, but somehow it doesn’t exactly work. “I’m saying _‘Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?’_ and you answer _‘Yes, I have’_ while looking at _me_?”

He snorts, ignoring the tightening in his chest. “That’s really sappy, man. And we’ve talked about this, remember? No cheesy bullshit for Dean!”

Castiel smiles softly. “I recall that particular conversation perfectly.”

“Uh huh.”

“My memory is excellent, Dean.”

Dean rolls his eyes, sighing. “Just say what you were about to say and have it over with, okay?”

Castiel studies him with an unreadable expression before he finally announces, “There is a spider in your hair.”

What?

Dean just gapes at him, not sure what how to react to that.

Castiel pulls his hand back. “That is why I was looking at you. A spider.”

Dean blinks a few times, taken aback, watching the angel turning his back to him and disposing of the spider cautiously.

Oh.

Well, so much for romance …

Just a second later, however, Castiel blinds him with one of his brilliant smiles. “But at the risk of sounding 'sappy’ and 'cheesy’ I can assure you that you are a beautiful –”

“No no, stop right there!” Dean interrupts him immediately. “Sorry, buddy, the moment’s ruined. Just shut up and watch the fucking stars!”

Castiel chuckles, linking his fingers with the hunter’s and doing as he’s told.

And Dean decides that some cheesy bullshit may have its benefits every once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I found a spider in my hair after finishing this little story!
> 
> Maybe next time I should write about winning the lottery or something -- that's at least something I wouldn't complain about coming true *lol*


	30. Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me something good.”
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a teeny weeny something ;p
> 
> _

“Cas?”

The former angel presses closer to Dean, their bodies entangled underneath some thick blankets, keeping them both warm and content. “Yes?”

“Tell me something good.”

Castiel doesn't even hesitate for a split second. He just smiles and answers, “We've been married for two-hundred-sixty-seven days.”

Dean grins widely. “Yeah, that's _definitely_ something good,” he agrees. “We should celebrate.”

“It's not an anniversary, Dean.”

Dean merely shrugs. “Who cares? I wanna celebrate.”

Castiel can't help feeling entirely pleased by this. Since their very first kiss about two years ago he finds himself in a constant state of amazement and ecstasy, so he certainly isn't complaining when Dean uses every chance he gets to acclaim their bond.

“Alright,” Castiel says in the end. “Would you like to do something special?”

Dean's smirk turns even wider while his hand grips Castiel's waist possessively. “I wanna celebrate _in bed_ ,” he announces. “ _All day_.”

Castiel chuckles quietly. “Sometimes you're quite predictable.”

Dean doesn't seem offended in the slightest. “Hey, I'm a simple guy with simple needs,” he counters amused. “So, what do you say? Wanna spend the whole day between the sheets with your awesome husband?”

Castiel has to admit that the offer sounds quite tempting. So he presses a quick yet deep kiss onto Dean's lips and whispers, “I think this can be arranged.”

 


	31. Luckiest Guy Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, handsome. May I pay for your drinks?”
> 
> _

Castiel is standing at the bar counter, about to order some beer, when suddenly a figure appears right next to him. He immediately is met by beautiful green eyes and a blinding smile.

“Hey, handsome. May I pay for your drinks?”

Castiel blinks a few times, not exactly sure how to react, until he finally tilts his head and answers, “Well … if you insist.”

“ _Of course_ I insist.” The smile turns wider and even more magnificent. “And I'm sorry if I'm being blunt, but you are _without any doubt_ the hottest person at this place. Like _dangerously_ hot! So I just had to approach you before someone else would have.”

Castiel raises a brow and notices a group of young women nearby giggling, obviously highly amused by the scene unfolding in front of them.

“Well – you succeeded,” Castiel eventually replies and watches the gorgeous green eyes glint brightly while strong hands pull some money out of a wallet and smack it onto the counter like some kind of statement.

“And I really hope you don't think me too forward, but I'd be the luckiest guy ever if I could sit with you and share your company for a while. Because you are honestly so freaking sexy I'd hate myself if I'd let you go.”

Castiel can't help but roll his eyes at this point. “Dean …”

“Just for a little while.” Dean grins crookedly. “I'll behave, I promise.”

Castiel presses the two beers in Dean's hands and answers, feeling a smile pulling at the edges of his lips, “You said the exact same thing last night. And in the end you _didn't_ behave.”

Dean smirks, looking pleased with himself. “Okay, yeah,” he admits. “But it's really hard to restrain myself when you're looking like _that_.” He points at Castiel entire appearance. “And if I remember correctly you didn't complain.”

Dean winks and Castiel refuses to blush.

“Just find us a table,” Castiel orders, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

Dean grins. “So you wouldn't mind if I'd sit with you?”

Castiel sighs deeply. “We've been married for three years, Dean. It's fairly safe to assume that I don't mind your company.”

Dean chuckles before dropping a kiss on Castiel's temple and whispering into his ear, “And I wasn't lying, y'know? You are _definitely_ the hottest person here!”

Still after all those years Castiel can't fight the steady flush spreading across his cheeks. “Same goes for you.”

“Aw, you sweet-talker,” Dean teases amused.

Castiel shoves him lightly, laughing. “Stop being an ass, dear husband of mine, and find us a freaking table.”

Dean seems extremely proud of corrupting Castiel's vocabulary at some point in the past. “Yep!” he confirms. “I'm really the luckiest guys ever.”

 


	32. Something Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sam, I think there is something wrong with Dean.”
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** canon!verse, fluff, friends to lovers
> 
> _

“Sam, I think there is something wrong with Dean.”

Castiel watches the younger Winchester sitting across from him at the library's table closely as he immediately ignores his laptop and turns toward the angel, his face a mixture of confusion and concern.

“What do you mean?” Sam asks.

Castiel tilts his head and tries to come up with the right words to describe his observations of the last few days properly. In the end he settles with, “Dean's behavior is … strange.”

Sam furrows his brows before shutting his laptop and putting it to the side. “Strange?” he repeats, sounding as if he's no exactly sure how to interpret this term. “Um … you wanna elaborate, Cas?”

“I'm registering some abnormalities since last week,” Castiel explains. “It might even reach further back without my noticing.”

Sam wrinkles his forehead, probably trying to recall whether there had been incidents during his interactions with Dean that could verify Castiel's assertion. But eventually he says, “I'm gonna need more than that.”

“I am concerned about Dean's health”, Castiel tells him, his insides tightening even considering this. “For instance, he seemed to have developed some verbal problems. Occasionally he struggles with forming proper sentences or even finding the words in the first place.”

Castiel first noticed this about a week ago when he walked into the kitchen in the morning, quite sleep rumpled (because he enjoys sleep from time to time, even if he's “angeled up” as Dean likes to call it) and stretching his tired muscles, and Dean just stared at him for a moment, his eyes wider than it would have been necessary for the situation, before he started to splutter and fidget.

Castiel thought it odd at the time, but a lot of human mannerisms seem weird to him, so he let it slide and focused on the cup of coffee that Dean had put into his hands while stuttering something even Castiel's supernatural hearing was unable to grasp.

Afterwards, however, he registered more, quite similar scenes. On the following afternoon Dean began to stammer when Castiel tried to reach a book on the top shelf. And when Castiel offered to help him clean the Impala the next day Dean pressed out some words without any order whatsoever and made a hasty retreat.

The worst had been when Castiel showed up in one of Dean's faded shirts (since Dean had complained many times before that the “tax accountant outfit” looked like he was always on the go) and Dean was rendered absolutely speechless, merely gaping at the angel and obviously unable to bring his vocal cords back to work.

“Furthermore he seems to suffer from coordination and balance problems”, Castiel continues.

At least Castiel witnessed Dean running into door jambs and furniture or dropping things more times than he can count. It appears highly unusual for such a skilled hunter and Castiel is anxious that it might happen at the next hunt as well.

“And his body functions are acting up, I think”, Castiel means, worried. “His temperature seems to rise irregularly and when I was tending to the cuts from the hunt a few days ago I noticed that the pace of his heartbeat had been quite high.”

Castiel remembers vividly brushing Dean's wrist softly and detecting the unusual pulse while his cheeks began to tinge red and he quickly avoided Castiel's thorough gaze.

“Do you think he might be ill?” Castiel asks, every cell in his body buzzing at the thought of Dean not being healthy.

Sam, though, doesn't seem to share Castiel's fear. On the contrary, he bursts out laughing instantly.

Very loudly.

Castiel just frowns at him, confused and a little bit offended that Sam obviously doesn't take his concern seriously. “Do you think this funny?”

Sam rubs away a tear from the corner of his eye, chuckling. “Actually yeah, I kinda do.” He grins broadly at the angel and says encouragingly, “Don't worry, Cas. Dean is perfectly fine.”

Castiel squints his eyes, studying the man in front of him, and although he feels still very bewildered he relaxes at the same time. Dean is the most important person in Sam's life and he would never joke about a potential danger for his brother. Whatever Sam's conclusion might be after hearing Castiel describing the symptoms, it apparently isn't something bad.

“I don't understand,” Castiel confesses eventually.

“I noticed some of the things you just told me as well,” Sam tells him. “It's happening for a while, actually, but it got worse since you started to live with us permanently.”

He shakes his head fondly, clearly untroubled.

In the meantime Castiel mulls over Sam's words. “So … my presence is causing Dean's odd reactions?”

Sam presses his lips together. “It's not my place to tell, man. You should talk with Dean about this.”

“Talk about what?”

Neither Castiel nor Sam noticed Dean entering the room, looking at them curiously. He seems unstressed after his short afternoon nap, his plaid shirt a bit crinkled and his hair somewhat disheveled, and Castiel can't help but smile at him. It's always nice to see Dean that content.

Naturally Sam has to ruin this picture by saying teasingly, “We're only talking about the fact that you're acting like a bumbling idiot everytime Cas is around.”

Dean tenses up immediately, his eyes growing big, and for a second he stares at his brother as if he can't believe Sam really just said that. But instead of swearing or voicing some threats including violence and poisoning Sam's food Dean once again makes it perfectly clear that something out of the ordinary is happening by spluttering unintelligibly and ducking his head to somehow hide his red-colored cheeks.

Castiel watches Dean's reaction quite closely, determined to understand Sam's insinuations. He observed humanity for a very long time, sometimes for centuries or millennia without even once averting his attention elsewhere, but most of the time the conglomeration of emotions and unreasonable actions had been quite puzzling. It never really made sense for the angel and even now, a bit more accustomed to human behavior thanks to Dean's and Sam's patient teaching, it's very hard to grasp the whole concept.

He probably never will.

However, he got rather well at reading the brothers and although Dean managed to confuse him this last week, Castiel is determined to solve the mystery.

And studying their brotherly banter the angel thinks that he might be close.

“You are nervous in my presence, aren't you?”, Castiel concludes, interrupting Dean's and Sam's bickering quite abruptly.

Dean freezes at Castiel's words, once again unable to say a single word, while Sam smiles at him, apparently proud, before grabbing his laptop and leaving the room to give them some private time.

“You are flustered around me”, Castiel says, now feeling rather confident with his result.

“Uh ...”

“Why?”

“Cas, listen …”

“Did I do something wrong?” The angel's chest feels way too tight all of a sudden. “I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Dean.”

The hunter's eyes widen instantly and he's in Castiel's personal space before either of them is able to blink. “No, no, Cas, it's not … it's not _that_.”

“Then what is it?” Castiel demands to know. “Sam hinted that it got worse after I moved into the bunker. Maybe I should leave for a while --”

“No!” Dean interjects quite loudly and grabs Castiel's elbow as if he fears that the angel would vanish into thin air otherwise. “You don't … Please stay, okay?”

Castiel starts to squirm. “I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

Dean shakes his head, his green eyes glinting so brightly Castiel almost feels blinded by it. “You don't, Cas,” he objects. But when Castiel raises a brow pointedly, he quickly adds, “Well, okay … um, you kinda do. But … not in a bad way.” He bites his bottom lip. “You … get, uh, what I mean?”

The angel watches the man in front of him intently, contemplating those words that seem to make no sense at all, but miraculously tell Castiel everything he needs.

His mouth curls up into a tentative smile.

“You are nervous around me”, he whispers, somewhat awed.

And before he's got the chance to overthink any rash decision he pulls Dean closer and connects their lips, all warmth and softness. It is absolutely electrifying, strange and new at once, and a choked-up noise escapes his throat that makes Dean shiver and quietly moan in response. Suddenly there is no inch between them, body pressed to body, and Castiel is quite certain that he never felt so much at once before.

It's glorious and Castiel wonders why they didn't try this years ago.

They _seriously_ should have done this years ago!

When they draw back a little, after what seems like an eternity and at the same time like the blink of an eye, to grant Dean his fair shade of oxygen the hunter chuckles quietly.

“It's just …” he breaths, “... sometimes it's really hard thinking straight with you being here … doing stuff.”

“Doing stuff?” Castiel asks amused, his fingers threading through Dean's soft hair.

“Yeah – you know?” Dean shrugs. “Walking and talking …”

Castiel cocks his head to one side, smiling. “Then I apologize for being a distraction.”

But Dean just shakes his head, leans in once again until their lips are almost touching and whispers, “Trust me, there is nothing to be sorry for.”

And when on the next day Dean runs into a door frame right after Castiel dropped a surprise kiss onto his cheek, the angel _certainly_ doesn't regret anything.

 


	33. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did he listen to that stupid weather man on the news this morning with the oily hair and the way-too-perfect smile?
> 
> Why the hell did he trust a stranger so blindly?
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** fluff, established relationship
> 
> _

“ _Dammit!_ ”

Dean groans as soon as he leaves the cozy little diner and notices the heavy rainfall that obviously started some time ago, changing the whole scenery in front of him into something wet and cold.

Why did he listen to that stupid weather man on the news this morning with the oily hair and the way-too-perfect smile?

Why the hell did he trust a stranger so blindly?

Dean tightens his jacket and pulls a face. Their motel is only about ten minutes from the diner and Dean thought it a good idea to leave his Baby in the parking lot behind and use some old-fashioned footwork instead.

Now he regrets that decision immensely.

He's gonna be drenched before he even reaches the motel and he seriously doesn't look forward to clammy jeans and wet underwear. And considering his luck Sam probably used all the hot water at their room to wash his ridiculously long hair so that Dean will be forced to hug the heater to get some warmth.

“The weather forecast this morning hadn't been very accurate apparently,” Castiel observes when he appears next to Dean and squints at the soggy mess in front of them as if he wants to smite something.

Dean can't fight back a smile looking at his face. “Well, yeah … we can't change that now.”

Castiel glances at the gray sky, his expression calculating. “I doubt the rain will stop anytime soon.”

Dean grinds his teeth and nods. “Yeah, I guess you're right.”

For a second he contemplates whether they should just head back inside and wait it out, but it could easily take fucking hours, and though the place is acceptable enough he doesn't want to spend more time there than strictly necessary. Especially with that young waitress eyeing him up as if he's some kind of meat.

“Let's just go,” Dean decides. “We survived Lucifer and freaking Dracula shapeshifters, we can handle a bit water.”

“You're right,” Castiel agrees before he all of a sudden takes off his trench coat, his face determined.

Dean blinks at him in confusion. “Buddy, what are you doing?”

But instead of answering Castiel stretches his arms and holds the coat above both their heads like some kind of umbrella.

“It won't be completely effective,” the angel says. “But it will suffice for now.”

The corners of Dean's mouth twitch and he feels something warm pressing within his chest, quite in contrast to the cold and uncomfortable outside.

“Furthermore I saw this in a movie recently and thought the gesture romantic,” Castiel explains, smiling gently. “I wondered if I would ever be able to try it.”

Dean chuckles. “So did you make a deal with the Weather Gods, so you could make your big move and be the hero?”

The angel tilts his head, frowning. “There are no --”

But Dean cuts in by connecting their lips in a soft kiss which makes his stomach flutter like crazy, even after all these months they spent on making up for the lost years.

“You're a sappy dork, Cas,” Dean whispers fondly.

And when they arrive at the motel and notice that Sam indeed used all the warm water, Dean decides that instead of embracing the heater a warm angel in his bed would be way more efficient.

 


	34. Grumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel isn't exactly a morning person.
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** canon!verse, fluff
> 
> _

Castiel isn't exactly a morning person.

Dean's got no clue where the former angel picked that up, but for some reason Castiel tries to win a fucking award for crankiness in the early hours of every single goddamned day since he moved into the bunker for good. And he stays that way until there is enough coffee or black tea rushing through his system for him to behave like a moderately decent person.

Dean already wondered whether Castiel perhaps just needs some time to adjust – after all, he's human for less than two months now – and come to terms with all the sleeping and eating and breathing. It's quite a change, so it'd be totally understandable.

But deep down Dean is convinced that this is simply Castiel's normal behavior. He had been a little piece of shit since day one after all.

And Dean can't help finding it kinda endearing.

So he's unable to fight a slight smile when he sees Castiel shuffle into the kitchen that morning like a zombie just recently raised from the grave, his lids half-open, just barely enough to spot the coffeemaker. His hair is more of a mess than usual, his sweatpants are hanging quite low and showing off some sharp hipbones and his rumpled shirt is inside out as if Castiel didn't give a fuck and merely put it on because of the incident one week ago when he walked completely bare chested into the kitchen one morning, almost giving Dean an aneurysm, and was immediately forced to listen to a speech by Sam about decent clothing at the breakfast table while Dean fought with death in the background.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam greets, looking up from his phone for a second, and flashes the ex-angel a smile, though he knows fairly well that it won't be appreciated anyway.

Castiel just grumbles something inaudible underneath his breath and takes a mug out of the cabinet without destroying the better part of the kitchen.

And Dean just smiles like a stupid idiot.

Castiel doesn't notice anything that's going on around him, his gaze only fixed on the coffee. He downs it in one go, black and hot, his poor throat obviously used to that kind of treatment, and squints at the opposite wall as if there's some hidden secret he's contemplating to solve.

But in the end he drops the issue and turns toward the brothers at the table instead.

“Morning, Cas,” Dean says, grinning brightly. “Need more coffee?”

Castiel grunts an incoherent reply and studies the other man intently for a moment.

And then he leans down and presses a warm and quick kiss onto Dean's lips.

Dean freezes up, but he's got no chance to respond in any kind before Castiel pulls back again, smiling fondly, and strolls out of the kitchen as if all of this had been a perfectly normal occurrence.

And Dean merely gapes after him, his eyes impossibly widened.

Did that _seriously_ just happen?

“Um … did Cas just kiss you?” Sam asks, his huge forehead wrinkled like he's deeply in thought, but at the same time there is a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

_Dammit_.

“Uh …” Dean answers very eloquently, not sure what to say. His lips taste intensely like Castiel, even after that short contact, and he's got no idea what to do with that. It feels as if his brain had been fried.

“'Cause, man, it really looked like Cas just kissed you,” Sam goes on, now clearly amused. “I didn't know that you and him --”

“We're not!” Dean cuts in instantly, suppressing a blush and failing spectacularly. “Um, I mean … you saw him, Sammy. He was half-asleep. He probably thought he was dreaming or something …”

Sam's smirk becomes even wider hearing that. “Then it's interesting to know what Cas is dreaming about, don't you think?”

His eyes glint teasingly and Dean is having a very hard time ignoring him or coming up with some plausible excuse.

All he can think about are the soft press of lips and the fluttery feeling inside his stomach.

“I guess you're screwed, Dean,” Sam says, laughing aloud.

And Dean is not able to deny it.

 


	35. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't even get a chance to properly wake up before Castiel appears right next to his bedside and shoves a cup of hot coffee into his hands.
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** fluff, established relationship
> 
> _

Dean doesn't even get a chance to properly wake up before Castiel appears right next to his bedside and shoves a cup of hot coffee into his hands.

Dean blinks sleepily and needs an embarrassingly long time to moderately process the situation. “Uh …” he croaks eventually, staring at the black mug with the “Batman” logo that Sam bought as a joke once. “Coffee … in bed?”

He attempts to rise into a somewhat upright position without spilling the beverage all over his sheets.

“Yes,” Castiel says, sounding overly proud. He still looks kinda rumpled, sporting an utterly adorable bird's nest on his head and wearing his pajama pants as well as one of Dean's faded shirts, so Dean assumes it hasn't been that long since the former angel got out of bed himself.

“Um … why?” Dean asks, voice still a bit husky.

“Because I'm selfish,” Castiel offers and _of course_ that makes no fucking sense at all, especially early in the morning with Dean's brain barely back online, but instead of reacting with confusion and asking some probing questions Dean feels the first smile of the day tugging at the edges of his mouth.

The whole thing is just so _Cas_ and there is seriously nothing more amazing to wake up to.

“I'm simply following the rules,” Castiel offers some further explanation.

Dean furrows his brows. “Rules?”

Castiel nods. “The rules _you_ set up when we got together.” His features soften immediately thinking about that night all these months ago when they finally put their stupid issues behind them and allowed themselves something good for a change. “You said back then, and I quote, _'I can't stand any sappy bullshit without coffee in my veins, so caffeine always comes first!'_ ”

Dean stares at him for a moment before he snorts loudly. He can't exactly remember saying it, but it sure as hell sounds like him.

“Well, it seems to be a reasonable rule,” he says, amused.

He takes a few tentative sips and isn't surprised at all that it turned out perfect, just the way he likes it. Castiel always focuses even on the small stuff in Dean's life and the hunter can't recall when it'd been the last time since someone made such an effort. It feels really nice.

He honestly doesn't want to miss it anymore.

“So … the coffee –?”

Castiel moves a bit closer and his fingers search for Dean's like it's second nature. “I want to declare some things and I know it would have been unwelcome without caffeine.”

Dean can't help chuckling. “Declare some things?”

Castiel nods determined, squeezing Dean's hand. “Utterly romantic things.”

Usually Dean would have rolled his eyes in fond exasperation and said something snarky, but instead he finds himself grinning. He can't even muster a tiny bit of strength to feign annoyance.

How is that his life now?

“I'd like to extend the rule,” Dean announces while at the same time trying to get his face muscles under control. “If that's okay with you.”

Castiel squints his eyes, looking warily. “Depends. What do you propose?”

“To deal with _all this_ first thing in the morning,” he waves in Castiel's general direction and can't keep a stupidly ridiculous smile off his face, “I need a coffee – and a kiss.”

Castiel's whole demeanor gentles immediately. “You're driving a rather hard bargain, Dean.”

Dean merely shrugs. “I just know what I want. What do you say?”

Castiel laughs quietly and he seems so freaking happy and content that Dean's heart nearly bursts at the sight. “I'm willing to accept your proposal.”

And just a second later he surges forward and shows his approval very enthusiastically.

 


	36. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dean, you seriously need a break.”
> 
> “Just leave it.”
> 
> “Dude, when was the last time you slept?”
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** canon!verse, established relationship, fluff
> 
> _

“Dean, you seriously need a break.”

“Just leave it.”

“Dude, when was the last time you slept?”

Dean throws his brother a dark glance, but refrains from answering, before he turns his attention back to his laptop, scowling at the coroner's report for nearly twenty minutes now. Sam wonders if he's even able to read anymore.

He sighs deeply and looks toward Castiel who is sitting right next to Dean and is studying some heavy literature. “When was the last time he slept?” he asks the angel instead since his brother is too much of a stubborn ass to acknowledge Sam's existence longer than five seconds.

“Thirty-eight hours ago,” Castiel responds and he sounds very disapproving considering that huge amount of time.

Sam just rolls his eyes. “You need some rest, you jackass.”

“And this case needs solving,” Dean grumbles without lifting his head. He seems very determined to ignore both of them as long as he deems it necessary.

And yeah, Sam gets that. The case is messy and bloody with some serious violent (so far unidentified) creatures which don't even hesitate to hurt children. Dean always becomes very emotional as soon as kids are involved and Sam can totally relate, but it still won't do them any good if Dean would collapse the next second.

“Dean,” Castiel says urgently. He puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezes it slightly. “Your brother is right.”

“Just let me finish this, okay?”

“You said the exact same words two hours ago,” Castiel reminds him flatly.

Dean snorts and finally takes his eyes away from the screen, locking them on Castiel. “I did not,” he protests.

“Two hours, four minutes and twenty-six seconds.” Castiel shrugs as if it's the most normal thing to remember stuff like that.

Dean scoffs. “Freaking angels ...” he mumbles, shaking his head.

But at the same time there's a faint smile on his lips. He hastily ducks his head to cover up that slip-up somehow, but Sam had been trained to read human expressions like the newspaper all his life. He doesn't miss a thing.

“Let's go to bed, Dean,” Castiel says again.

Dean seems to waver a bit in his mission to be a thick-headed moron. “I won't be able to sleep,” he counters nonetheless.

Castiel squeezes his arm gently. “I will help you, my love.”

Sam lifts his eyebrows. He never heard Castiel use any pet name before apart from the occasional “assbutt” (which no normal person would consider a term of endearment of any kind, but Dean and Castiel just have a very weird relationship). He actually thought that Castiel was too much in love with the name “Dean” to use anything else. At least the angel can't seem to stop himself from saying his brother's name on repeat like some sort of prayer.

But apparently Sam was wrong. Maybe they use cute little names in the safety of their bedroom occasionally when they get emotional and sappy and Dean is too tired to fight any kind of affection with his usual constipated dickishness.

It's actually kinda adorable.

But a moment later Sam realizes it's obviously not their usual behavior because Dean looks highly surprised himself and stares incredulously at Castiel as if he can't quite believe the words that came out of the angel's mouth.

Castiel, in the meantime, continues to smile at him, his features warm and gentle. Even Sam would have dropped everything right now and followed him anywhere and he's actually _not_ the one of the brothers who's eager to share a bed with the guy.

Dean is obviously affected as well, quite more so than Sam. He seems dazed, even a bit overwhelmed, but when Castiel brushes his knuckles over Dean's cheek, the hunter's breath hitches and his whole body deflates as if until this point he stiffened every single muscle.

“Yeah …” he mumbles, sounding far far away. “Sleep … sounds good.”

So he doesn't pick up a fight when Castiel takes his hand and makes him stand up, ready to lead him to the motel room next door that they both share. The angel squeezes his fingers, beaming like he's the luckiest man alive and just received the most amazing gift ever, before he shoots a glance at Sam over Dean's shoulder that unmistakable says, _“You should get some rest too”_.

Sam flashes him a smile, all of a sudden feeling so damned grateful for the angel coming into their lives.

So he mouths a heartfelt “Thank you” back before he shuts the laptop and heads toward his bed.

But not before he hears Castiel whisper some soft endearments into Dean's ear which make his big brother blush like a teenager when he closes the door behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I found deep in my folder ;D


	37. Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Castiel on a sunny Thursday afternoon.
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** AU, Sam POV, fluff
> 
> _

Sam meets Castiel on a sunny Thursday afternoon.

For freaking months now Dean was talking about this _“weird, dorky, little guy”_ he accidentally ran into at the coffee shop near his workplace. There had been hot liquids spilled all over the place, apologies left and right, probably a bit blushing (though Dean denies this specific part of the story) and the exchanging of phone numbers because both of them insisted on paying for the dry cleaner's and they weren't able to solve the issue within the last ten minutes of Dean's break.

So they agreed to stay in touch … and then somewhere along the way a unique friendship came to life.

Sam had been fairly surprised when he first heard about this since Castiel didn't seem like the kind of guy Dean usually hung out with. Dean liked down-to-earth men who could distinguish Led Zeppelin from Metallica without consulting google first. Guys who enjoyed drinking beer, playing pool and once in a while talking about more serious topics.

Castiel, however, doesn't appear to fit into this category.

He's a history professor at the local college, listens to classical music in his free time, uses his TV only occasionally and mostly for watching documentaries or the news ( _“I mean, he doesn't have a fucking clue about_ Star Trek _, can you imagine?”_ ) and he obviously drives the ugliest pimp car ever. Dean is complaining constantly about the guy's tastes and fashion sense, about his inability to get jokes or innuendos and the bird's nest on his head.

For Sam it seemed that those two had nothing in common at all.

But when he finally meets Castiel, after several months of hearing the wildest stories by Dean, he _gets it_.

Yes, there are differences. Quite big ones, actually.

But at the same time they just _fit_.

Apart from the fact that Castiel is really a nice guy and you can't help liking him, no matter what, Dean and he have a special thing going on. Dean seems more open with him around and always keeps Castiel close as if he wouldn't be able to bear any kind of distance between them. They work in absolute sync in the kitchen, preparing the dinner and chatting about Vonnegut and bees. They seem like they know each other for freaking ages, being completely relaxed and comfortable in each other's company.

And you don't find something like this very often.

So when Castiel retreats to the kitchen later that night to rinse some plates, Sam drops onto the couch right next to Dean, a beer bottle in his hands, and says, “I like him. You should keep him around.”

Dean snorts, his eyes fixed on Castiel's back. “I'm planning to.”

And there is something flickering in his eyes that makes Sam pause.

Fondness.

And …

Oh.

_Oh!_

Well, Sam officially declares himself the stupidest and densest person on earth.

_How the hell_ did he not see that?

“I'm gonna marry him someday,” Dean continues, his expression determined, yet so warm, as if he can't wait for this to happen.

And Sam finds himself gaping and nearly choking on his beer because he never thought he'd hear those words out of Dean's mouth. Ever.

Sure, Dean had some serious and semi-serious relationships before, but he never talked about marriage or anything remotely similar. At least not without pulling a face and looking like he wanted to get away as fast as possible.

But now he simply smiles. Looks happy.

“I know most people would say it's way too early to think about that,” Dean says, still watching Castiel as if he can't imagine there being anything more exciting than seeing the guy scrape leftovers off the dishes. “But I just … _know_.”

And Sam nods because it makes sense.

It sure as hell does.

“You two _fit_ ,” he agrees and can't keep himself from returning Dean's blinding grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a few people already commented on the "sunny Thursday afternoon" line: No, I've never read 'Twist and Shout' before, so that's just an coincidence and it wasn't my intention to torture poor, innocent souls ;p


	38. Wherever, whenever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is right in the middle of cleaning the dishes when Castiel appears next to him, grabs his shoulder and turns him around, not at all caring about Dean's wet hands and soapy water spilling everywhere.
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** fluff, established relationship
> 
> _

Dean is right in the middle of cleaning the dishes when Castiel appears next to him, grabs his shoulder and turns him around, not at all caring about Dean's wet hands and soapy water spilling everywhere.

“Hey, what -?” the hunter starts to protest, but is cut off instantly when Castiel connects their lips and pulls them as close as possible.

Dean blinks a few times, for about five seconds way too surprised to react properly, but quite quickly he catches up with the program and melts into the touch. He doesn't give a damn about drowning Castiel's shirt (since the angel doesn't seem to care either) and instead revels in the familiar and yet still so exciting warmth.

They lose themselves in each other's arms and once again Dean finds himself wondering how he got so lucky.

“What did I do to deserve this?” he whispers with a big smile when Castiel draws back a bit, their breaths still mingled.

“Mistletoe,” Castiel answers like it's the most natural thing.

Dean hesitates, frowning confused, before glancing at the blank ceiling. “There is nothing.”

The corners of Castiel's mouth twitch as he pulls something green and unmistakable mistletoe-looking out of his trenchcoat's pocket. “I'm carrying it with me.”

Dean chuckles amused. “Why?”

“So I can kiss you wherever I want.”

And so he does just that, pressing another one on Dean's lips, even softer and more sensual than the first one.

Dean can't help but smile. “Cas,” he says, his voice fond. “You can _always_ kiss me wherever _and_ whenever you want.”

Castiel tilts his head in that adorable way of his. “Yes?”

Dean nods enthusiastically. This thing between them is admittedly quite new, but he actually thought he made himself crystal clear more than once. _Especially_ that one time when he decided to declare some very serious romantic feelings with Sam sitting right beside him, witnessing the whole scene while munching his cereal.

“ _Wherever_ ,” Dean says with emphasis. “ _Whenever_.”

Castiel's following smile is blinding, but nonetheless Dean is unable to avert his gaze. “I will take you at your word.”

 


	39. Favorite Silverware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt by @red-lemoncake:** “Dean and Castiel are married for several years, but nonetheless Dean can't keep himself from using bad pickup-lines and lame come-on's all the time.”
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** fluff, established relationship
> 
> _

The first time Castiel meets his future husband, Dean drops shamelessly onto the bench right across from Castiel at the diner's table and says, with the widest smile possible, “Good morning, sunshine! May I be forward and ask what your favorite silverware is? … Because _I_ love to spoon,”, and, against all odds, Castiel finds himself charmed by the man with the beautiful eyes and poor taste in pickup-lines almost instantly. He chuckles before he can help it and Dean looks like he won some kind of amazing prize.

That's how everything starts.

 

* * * * *

 

“Hey, handsome, fancy meeting you here. Do you come here often?”

“Dean, this is _our_ _kitchen_! So yes, of course I'm staying here quite often. Thank you for noticing.”

 

* * * * *

 

“Hey, beautiful, I lost my underwear, can I see yours?”

“Sure. The laundry basket is in the living room. And you're free to start folding when you're already in the process of rummaging through it.”

 

* * * * *

 

“Sexy, you are _by far_ the hottest person on earth. Like _seriously_! Let me have your babies!”

“Dean, firstly, that's anatomically impossible. And secondly, there are currently three children living in this house. I'd say that's enough for the next one, two years, wouldn't you agree?”

“Well …”

“Shut up and clean the dishes.”

 

* * * * *

 

Hey, babe, I seem to have lost my phone number. May I borrow yours?”

“Well, Dean, my cell number should be programmed in your address book since forever and we share the same landline number, so I think you're covered.”

 

* * * * *

 

“So, I heard you got the hots for me, Cas! Please tell me the rumors are true!”

“I will ask around and tell you my findings. How about that? Until then you could fix the clogged toilet, it might improve my opinion of you.”

 

* * * * *

 

“Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

“There is probably an app for that.”

 

* * * * *

 

“Are you tired? 'Cause you've been running around in my mind all day.”

“Actually, I am. Thank you for pointing it out. I should lie down a bit. Are you going to take care of the kids tonight?”

“Wait, _what_?”

“Thank you, Dean. And don't forget that Emma demands at least five fairy tales before bedtime. You'll need a lot of extra time.”

“ _Cas_ –”

 

* * * * *

 

And Castiel guesses he should have begun to be annoyed at some point, hearing those horrible pickup-lines almost every single day for years now. But instead he finds himself smiling fondly more often than not when Dean looks so damned smug everytime he comes up with something new and allegedly witty.

Moreover, Castiel knows that, although he's joking, Dean is serious about the whole thing at the same time. He's never been good at voicing his feelings (at least without stammering and blushing) and these phrases are helping him showing his affection toward Castiel in a verbal form.

Granted, it may be a bit unusual, but Castiel grew to love it pretty soon.

(Furthermore, it quite satisfying to see Dean's proud grin when Castiel surprises him with a nice come-back.)

And every night, as soon as they lie in their bed, facing each other, close and intimate, and Dean puts down his easygoing attitude for the time being and whispers instead, “You're the best thing that ever happened to me, I love you so much,” in that soft voice of his, so full of love and adoration, and kisses him gently, Castiel knows that he's the luckiest man alive.

 


	40. Favorite Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 9:39 p.m. on a Tuesday evening when the loud bang of the garage door indicates Castiel's return back to the bunker.
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** canon!verse, fluff, established relationship
> 
> _

It's 9:39 p.m. on a Tuesday evening when the loud bang of the garage door indicates Castiel's return back to the bunker.

Dean's heart jumps a beat when he immediately looks up from the text in front of him – a study in protection and banishing sigils which might come in handy someday – and turns his gaze toward the next door. He tries to fight back a giddy smile, especially since Sam is sitting right across from him and already starts to shoot him this knowing and smug look, but in the end he fails rather spectacularly.

After all, it had been _six days_.

So he's allowed to be happy to have the angel back with them, right?

Six days since Castiel's been called by his brethren to act as some kind of mediator between them and a couple of rogue angels who had no desire to come back to serve in heaven. According to Castiel's daily phone calls and text messages the discussions proved to be difficult and quite exhausting and more than once heaven threatened to fall back into old patterns and not give a shit about anyone else's opinions and wishes. However, finally they managed to reach some agreement everyone had been semi-happy or at least content enough with.

And Castiel simply had been relieved to leave the tension behind and “come back home”.

He sure as hell looks like several days of constant tension and frustration when he appears in the door frame just a few seconds later. His hair a mess, his trench coat rumpled, his tie more askew than usually (and Dean never thought this could be possible) and the bags underneath his eyes so goddamned prominent that it actually hurts to look at them for long.

“Damn, Cas,” Dean breaths. The sudden urge to wrap Castiel in a blanket and keep him close makes Dean a bit dizzy for a split second, still not used to all these strong emotions twirling inside of him as soon as the angel is concerned.

(Admittedly, his feelings had been quite intense for years now, but it started to amplify since the day Castiel confessed his love to Dean about a month ago like it was the most natural thing in the world and Dean found himself in the angel's arms just a moment later.)

“Did you get any sleep?” Dean asks, worried. “At all?”

Though still technically an angel Castiel needs to recharge his batteries regularly now – mostly accomplished by sleep and food – and he can't really afford to ignore it.

“No,” Castiel answers, his voice hoarse. “The negotiations had been very time-consuming. Furthermore, the bed in my motel room wasn't very comfortable.” He pulls a face as if that specific piece of furniture personally offended him. “And – most importantly – I realized that I'm unable to sleep without my favorite pillow.”

Dean raises an eyebrow in question. He never noticed that Castiel grew so attached to one of the pillows on his – no, _their_ – bed.

But before he's got a chance to ask Castiel strides away like a man on a mission, his trench coat flapping behind him, and he disappears from Dean's point of vision.

Huh.

Not exactly the reunion he had hoped for.

But considering the way Castiel looked Dean should probably be thankful he made it to the bunker in one piece without crashing his car or driving in the wrong direction and ending up in Canada.

“Maybe you should give him a nice massage,” Sam suggests, with that teasing smirk that became an incessant presence since he walked in on Dean and Castiel making out next to the fridge one day after their big love declaration. “He seems like he could use it.”

Dean snorts. “Yeah, right. He'll most likely drop dead the second he touches the memory foam.”

Sam tilts his head, about to retort, but stops himself when Castiel appears at the door once again.

“I _said_ I can't sleep without my favorite pillow,” he repeats while his intense gaze is piecing Dean.

The hunter merely blinks. Did he miss something? “Um … okay?”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “ _You_ are my favorite pillow, Dean!”

Oh.

Well … okay, Dean didn't expect that.

“Uh … I am?”

Sam laughs right into Dean's face, so very shamelessly, before he shakes his head in fond exasperation like the whole thing should have been obvious right from the start. Dean is inclined to give him the stink eye and kick his shin quite forcefully, but when he notices Castiel reaching out his hand in a clear invitation, his expression suddenly so gentle and affectionate, Dean forgets about his stupid brother instantly and jumps to his feet.

As soon as their fingers brush Dean feels a pleasant warmth spreading within his chest and he finds himself smiling brightly at the man in front of him.

“I'm glad to be back,” Castiel whispers, these words only meant for Dean's ears.

So Dean can't help leaning in and pressing a soft kiss onto Castiel's lips. “Welcome home,” he says softly. “Now let's get you into bed.”

(And Castiel indeed drops dead as soon as he places his head on Dean's chest and sleeps peacefully throughout the whole night.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that I totall forgot to post this here ^^'


	41. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you do me a favor, Dean?”
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** fluff, established relationship, canonverse, clothes sharing
> 
> _

“Would you do me a favor, Dean?”

The hunter immediately looks up from the book in front of him and darts his attention towards Castiel standing at the threshold. The angel seems contemplative and a bit hesitant, but nonetheless there is a spark of determination flickering in his eyes.

“Sure,” Dean agrees easily. “How can I help?”

Castiel tilts his head, apparently unsure how to proceed, before he eventually steps closer and explains, “I'm interested in an experiment.”

Dean frowns. Well, he didn't expect that.

“... Okay?” he says, now somewhat tentatively. “What is it?”

“Wear this!”

And with these words he drops a piece of clothing gracelessly onto Dean's lap, his face a mix of so many emotions that the hunter is incapable of distinguishing them. Dean blinks a few times, highly confused, until he belatedly realizes that Castiel gave him his trench coat.

“Your coat?” Dean asks, baffled. “You want me to wear it?”

“Yes,” Castiel agrees.

“Why?”

“Please just do it, Dean.”

And how the hell is Dean able to say no to that? It's quite unfair.

So he doesn't hesitate and puts it on in one swift move. The coat is a bit tight at a few place, but altogether it fits fairly alright. And it's still warm – Castiel obviously wore it not a long time ago – and smells faintly of the angel, so Dean can't say he minds that much. He finds himself smiling rather contently, engulfed in Castiel's warmth.

It's a really nice feeling.

And when he notices the corners of Castiel's mouth twitching up as well, his eyes glinting in that specific way that makes Dean's insides tingle every single time, so full of intent and longing, the hunter's grin grows even larger.

“Experiment, huh?” Dean asks amused. “Do you like what you see?”

Dean rises from his chair before spreading his arms and spinning around, making absolutely sure his angel is able to see everything properly.

Castiel watches his movements, completely intrigued. “Very much.”

Just a second later Dean invades the other man's personal space until merely a few inches separate them.

“So what brought this up?” Dean asks curiously.

“I noticed a while ago that you always seem so pleased when I'm wearing your clothes,” Castiel says and Dean is unable to deny it. Seeing the angel walking around in the bunker with his sweatpants or one of his shirts makes him giddy like a teenager. “So I wanted to see if it works the other way around too.”

Dean leans a bit closer, enjoying the feeling of Castiel's slender fingers carding through his hair. “So I guess the experiment is a success?”

Instead of a verbal answer Castiel surges forward and graces Dean with one of the deepest, hottest and most intense kisses he ever experienced before.

_Damn_!

“A _clear_ success!” Castiel states after he pulled away a bit, leaving Dean dazed and flushing all over. “Thank you for participating.”

“Um …” Dean says unintelligibly, trying desperately to clear his foggy head. “No … uh, biggie.”

Castiel chuckles before leaning closer once again and pressing a gentle kiss on Dean's cheek. “Would you be available for another experiment as well? In our bedroom?”

“YES!” Dean instantly agrees, not at all ashamed by his eagerness. Instead he grabs Castiel's warm hand and pulls him toward their destination while grinning widely as if he just won the best prize ever.

And well, he kinda did.

 


	42. Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel skeptically eyes his reflection in the mirror in front of him.
> 
> -

Castiel skeptically eyes his reflection in the mirror in front of him.

His whole life he never made much of an effort concerning his appearance, he simply put on some clothes that looked decent enough and tamed his usually quite messy hair to the best of his abilities. He has more important things to worry about than contemplating whether his socks would match with his shoes or not. Sometimes he even indulges in something people like to call “fashion disasters”, wearing fabric with very bright neon colors, simply because he enjoys to look at it, not giving a damn that it makes him appear like a colorblind fool.

He just doesn't care.

People naturally tried to change that in the past, eager to make him see the errors of his ways, and he even attempted to once or twice since he can't exactly say no to his friends' puppy eyes, but in the end every single one of them gave up rather sooner than later and declared Castiel a “hopeless case”.

And he never minded that much.

Well, except for today.

He studies his outfit warily for the hundredth time, wishing more than anything that he would be able to estimate if it's appropriate for the occasion or not. Sure, there had been fittings beforehand and at least twenty people reassuring him that he looked “handsome and freaking edible”, but Castiel can't suppress this feeling of doubt boiling inside of him.

He needs to be _perfect_ today.

And yes, the suit fits well and the blue tie resembles the color of his eyes, however, he wonders whether it's _enough_.

He needs to be mind-blowing. He wants to take Dean's breath away.

And he's very unsure if he'll reach that goal even close.

“Believe me, you look awesome,” Balthazar says once again, sounding absolutely sincere. “Dean won't be able to take his eyes off you.” He grins broadly. “Okay, it's your wedding, so it's actually more or less a given nonetheless, especially with the way you two always stare at each other for _eternities_ , but still …”

Castiel hesitates. “Are you sure?”

Balthazar inhales deeply before grabbing into his inside pocket and pulling out a white sheet of paper. “Here,” he says, handing it over to Castiel. “Dean asked me to give this to you if you'd freak out.”

Castiel raises his eyebrows, but does as he's told.

“I'll wait outside.” Balthazar already takes a few steps back as if he's keen to give Castiel and the note some private time. “But don't take too long, alright? _Five minutes_!”

And with these words he's gone, only the scent of his aftershave hanging behind.

Castiel pauses for a moment longer until curiosity got the better of him and he starts to unfold the note.

Instantly he recognizes Dean's handwriting and Castiel feels the knot in his throat loosening.

 

_Hey, Cas!_

_First of all, we seriously need some new friends!! What's with all this “you're not allowed to see the groom before the wedding”-bullshit? It's TORTURE to stand here and listen to Benny and Jo bickering about some stupid flowers while I'm daydreaming about you by my side. Seriously, sunshine, let's never stay apart again, even for a few days!_

_And secondly, if you read this dumb letter right now, you're probably freaking out a bit, am I right? Wondering if your suit is okay enough for our big day and all …_

_But Cas, I can assure you, there's no reason for you driving yourself crazy. You look G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S, capital letters and everything!! And I mean, yeah, I can't see you right now because of our devil friends, but I just KNOW! You are flawlessly beautiful since the day we met and I can't wait to get married to you!_

 

Castiel feels some tears stinging behind his eyes and his whole body is flooded with a warmth he grew so accustomed to since Dean became a part of his life. Dean knows him better than anyone else, had even been aware of Castiel's doubts without seeing him once in the last forty-eight hours. They're both attuned in a way Castiel never experienced before, never even thought possible.

And it's the most amazing feeling.

So when Castiel reads the final line – _I love you!_ – he feels a lot more confident.

It doesn't matter what he's wearing or if he forgot to shave a spot this morning – the only important thing is Dean right now, probably already counting down the seconds and humming a Led Zeppelin underneath his breath like he tends to do every time he's happy and excited.

So Castiel smiles at his reflection, rather goofily in fact, and sets out for his future.

* * *

(And in the end Balthazar turned out to be right – Dean is _indeed_ unable to take his eyes off Castiel the whole time.)

 


	43. Sayings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is this saying: _“When the soup is oversalted, the cook is in love.”_
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got honestly no idea if this is just a German saying or if it's used somewhere else as well, but, somehow or other, I've been reminded by it the other day and just couldn't resist ;)
> 
> _

 

“Hey, Dean, you know I love you …”

Dean arches an eyebrow at the tone of Sam's voice while he drops onto the chair right across from him at the kitchen table and shuffles to find a comfortable position.

“What is it?” he grunts, knowing fairly well that there is a big, fat _'But'_ coming his way.

“This burger,” Sam points at the plate in front of him, “... _your_ burger …”

Dean rolls his eyes exasperatedly. “Yeah, I _know_.” It's not like he already forgot he made them some damned food. He literally just put them off the grill a moment ago! “What's wrong with it?”

Sam pulls a face as if he would rather keep quiet and continue with his life uninterruptedly, but in the end he takes a deep breath and announces, “It tastes awful!”

Dean pauses for a second, wondering whether he heard correctly or not.

And then he notices Jody right next to Sam nod in affirmation, though it seems as if it pains her endlessly to have to do so.

“We really appreciate you making us dinner,” she says, her voice soft. “And usually you're an amazing cook. But this time –”

“Too much salt,” Sam pipes up. “Way too much salt.”

_Great_.

Dean feels the corners of his mouth droop. Thinking about it now he barely remembers the cooking process at all. The only thing he recalls is Castiel shuffling into the kitchen at some point and starting to ramble about some show he watched on TV, looking all animated and adorably passionate.

Anything else is blank.

So yeah, maybe Dean accidentally took an extra pinch of salt. Or two.

Or some more.

He shoots a glance at the angel who studies his own burger pensively, his forehead creased in concentration as if he's trying to solve a difficult puzzle. Somehow he manages to look painfully human and impossibly otherworldly at the same time and Dean feels his heart clench at the sight.

Not so long ago the thought of Castiel sitting at their table and sharing a meal with them seemed quite ridiculous, but now it's almost their everyday life.

So yeah, the whole thing is rather distracting for Dean.

In a good way.

“Are you're sure you're okay, Dean?” Sam's voice suddenly jolts him out of his thoughts. “I mean, this isn't exactly the first time. Your meatloaf yesterday was a bit salty too. And that pie the other day …”

Dean grinds his teeth. “Yeah, yeah, okay, I got the message.”

Jody starts to chuckle all of sudden. “You know, I heard about this saying: _'When the food is oversalted, the cook is in love.'_ ”

Sam laughs along while Dean desperately fights back a blush and simultaneously tries (mostly unsuccessfully) to avoid looking in Castiel's direction.

And the angel … well, he seems kinda intrigued now. He glances back and forth between them, his head tilted in that unique way of his, before he finally takes a bite of his burger, chewing and looking fairly contemplating, and eventually begins to smile like it's the most amazing thing he ever tasted.

“I think it's perfect,” he tells them solemnly and somehow it's unmistakably clear that he's not exactly talking about the food.

And when he gazes into Dean's eyes, hope and happiness flickering behind his irises, for everyone to see, the hunter fails completely in keeping his flush at bay.

Damn.

 


	44. Mojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm a coward. _Such a freaking coward_!”
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** AU, fluff, established relationship
> 
> -

“I'm a coward. _Such_ _a freaking coward_!”

Dean heaves a deep sigh and rubs his temples in a weak attempt to order his thoughts. It feels like a goddamned roller coaster in there and he really doesn't know what to do.

“It's just … it should be easy, right?” he continues, shaking his head. “They're just words. Granted, _huge_ words. Words I never said before to another person outside of my family. But …”

He pauses, looking at the big golden eyes in front of him that study him expectantly.

“What do you think, man?” Dean asks. “Am I a coward?”

No reply, just an intense stare.

“Or am I crazy?” Dean suggests. “For talking to a _frigging cat_ of all things!”

Mojo finally decides to blink … and stays quiet.

Stupid cat!

“I _am_ crazy!” Dean groans, throwing his hands into the air. “Instead of facing my boyfriend and telling him that I love him, I'm talking to his cat who likes to chase flies and lick his butt all day. That doesn't make any sense!”

Mojo tilts his head – and _damn_ , he does look a bit like Castiel that way – and eyes Dean in that typical _humans-are-quite-weird_ way. He did it the very first time Dean came over – the night after his first date with Castiel, him being all jittery and jumpy, wondering whether the 'tea' Castiel offered him at the front porch with a warm smile before inviting him in actually meant a hot beverage or something completely different, his nerves all over the place – and Mojo obviously thought him the weirdest person on the planet.

(By the way, the 'tea' actually turned out to be tea. That … and the best first kiss ever!)

Since then Dean's relationship with the cat is kinda reserved. Mojo mostly stays out of sight or at least far away, just staring at Dean as though he hopes that this odd human would finally disappear and never return. There is wariness and suspicion and Mojo only condescends to ignore all this when he's in the mood for some proper petting.

“You don't care about my problems, right?” Dean sighs. “I mean, you're a cat, why should you? You probably think I'm dense for not having the nerve to tell my boyfriend – my beautiful, gorgeous amazing boyfriend – that I'm hopelessly in love with him. That the last few months had been the best of my life. That I'm, without any doubt, the luckiest guy alive.”

He shuts his eyes for a second. “He's so awesome, you know? Everything I ever hoped for and at the same time so much more! I'm so crazy about him, you've got no idea.” He fidgets awkwardly. “But how do I tell him all that? I'm so awful at the feelings-crap and as soon as I look into his pretty eyes I'll forget anything I wanted to say.”

Mojo dignifies Dean's little meltdown with a big yawn and an _I-couldn't-care-less_ expression.

Dean, however, just lets it pass. “How do normal people do it? Just say it right into the person's face?” He bites his bottom lip in frustration. “ _How_?”

“There are some who talk about it with their boyfriend's pet,” suddenly a very deep and very familiar voice interjects.

Dean leaps to his feet immediately and stares at Castiel with wide eyes. “ _Cas_!”

Of course he shouldn't be surprised by his boyfriend's presence since this is Castiel's place after all and he only left to run a small errand, even reassuring Dean that it “won't take long”, but for some reason Dean totally missed how much time already passed.

Castiel, however, seems highly amused. “So that's what you're doing when I leave the house? Having deep and meaningful conversations with Mojo?”

The cat merely spares them a brief glance before starting to lick his paws and ignore them in a way only cats manage to do.

Dean smiles crookedly. “He's actually not the best to talk to.”

Castiel takes a step closer and chuckles. “Don't worry, I'm doing the same thing _all the time_.”

Dean lifts an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes.” Castiel cups Dean's cheek, his fingers so warm that Dean instantly leans into the touch. “Just yesterday I told him how much I love my boyfriend.”

Dean's heartbeat picks up its pace rather spectacularly and he can't contain a beaming grin. “You do?”

Castiel hums in affirmation, his nose brushing Dean's. “Very, very much.”

The kiss that follows is sweet and soft and it makes Dean's skin tingle in the most pleasant way possible.

“I love you too,” Dean whispers before surging right back in.

And on the couch Mojo continues to groom his fur and probably wonders why humans are so annoyingly complicated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all talk with our pets sometimes ;)


	45. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can be a stubborn jerk sometimes.
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** fluff, established relationship, Sam!POV

Dean can be a stubborn jerk sometimes.

Sam has been growing up with that since he's able to remember and though his mighty weapon, the powerful puppy dog look, proved to be successful occasionally, Dean's an insistent pighead more often than not. It's a beloved Winchester trait he liked to nurse for a very long time.

But, thankfully, somewhere along the way Castiel showed up and turned Dean into a compliant puddle of goo almost instantly.

Because his dear big brother is obviously incapable of saying no to those big, blue angel eyes.

A very helpful turn of events, that's for sure.

So when Sam finds himself in need of an agreeable Dean, he just goes straight to Castiel.

“Cas, I need your help,” he says one day. “I have a favor to ask of Dean and, well …”

“I see.” Castiel grabs a cup of coffee and studies Sam intently. “How can I be of assistance?”

Sam smiles relieved. Castiel's easy acceptance is always something to cherish. “Well, it's kinda big, I've gotta confess –”

Castiel nods like he totally understands. “You want a dog.”

Sam blinks a few times, staring at the angel. “Uh …”

Actually he just wanted to borrow the Impala for about a week (or maybe a bit longer) to visit some libraries high up north, but _this_ … this is way too important to simply wave it off. “Why … why would you think that?”

Castiel tilts his head. “Because of the way you always look at dog owners playing with their pets in the park. It's the same face Dean makes when he's seeing a pie he can't have.”

Sam ducks his head. He's apparently been way to obvious if even an angel still learning human mannerisms is able to call him out.

“Well, yeah …” he mumbles.

Castiel straightens his back. “I will talk to Dean.”

Sam casts him an incredulous look. “You … you seriously think you could get me a dog?”

“Of course,” Castiel states simply, sipping his coffee and looking freaking confident.

Sam snorts at that. “Sorry, man,” he counters. “But _even you_ can't bring Dean to get us a dog!”

Castiel raises an eyebrow, the _“Is that a challenge?”_ clear as day.

“Okay, fine,” Sam concedes, chuckling. “Show me what you got! Perform a fucking miracle!”

Castiel takes a last gulp and then marches out of the room like a man on a mission, calling Dean's name.

And just five minutes later Dean drops onto the chair across from Sam, looking a bit rumpled and dazed, before eventually clearing his throat in a very melodramatic fashion. “Okay, bitch, listen up!” he announces in his bossy _you're-not-allowed-to-contradict-me_ voice. “There are _a lot_ of things to discuss before we're getting that stupid dog, you hear me?”

And while Dean keeps talking about rules and restrictions, Sam can't do anything else than gape at Castiel who is standing just behind Dean, smirking and mouthing _“You're welcome!”_.

_Damn_!

 


	46. Unprepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Damn._
> 
> Dean isn’t prepared for this.
> 
> He is _so not fucking_ prepared for this!
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** fluff, canon!verse
> 
>  
> 
> (One of my older stories that I decided to stash here since I needed to clean up my account! More oldies will follow ;p)
> 
> _

_Damn_.

Dean isn’t prepared for this.

He is  _so not fucking_  prepared for this!

At least he never thought in a million years that the sight of Castiel holding a tiny baby would turn his insides into mush in the blink of an eye.

They’re at the house of a woman who has been tormented by a vengeful ghost and is now more than happy and grateful that the Winchesters and their angel took care of it. Normally they don’t linger that long, but Megan invited them to coffee and pecan pie and _hell_ , Dean couldn’t say no to that.

Castiel picked up the baby ten minutes ago, an easy smile on the lips. Little Lily had started whining a few moments before and the angel felt obviously very eager to calm her down. And _boy_ , he is a freaking natural. As soon as the baby was in his arms, she stopped sobbing and looked at him with some kind of awe.

Now Castiel is cradling her and telling her a story about a dog and a horse - and Dean has no idea if this a fairy tale or a real incident Castiel is referring to - and damn, Dean can’t keep himself from staring.

He knows he is way too obvious.

But for the love of God, he isn’t able to avert his gaze.

Dean accepted a while ago that his feelings for Castiel are a little bit more than just “You’re my friend and I love you.”

Who was he kidding?  _A lot more_!

But he never said anything. He isn’t good with all this crap anyway, emotions and talking, and he isn’t sure if Castiel feels the same way. Clearly it’s not impossible - with the everlasting staring and the lack of any personal space whatsoever -, but on the other hand it’s such a big deal for Dean that he can’t just blurt it out and have it over with.

It’s way too important.

However, with the sight of Castiel and cute little Lily, who started babbling a couple of minutes ago, it’s really hard to keep his mouth shut.

Dean heard women often say they thought men with children super attractive. And he got it, at least to a certain degree.

But now he really understands.

He  _really really_  does!

Almost drooling, he is looking at Castiel as though he wants to have his babies, right here and now, biological und anatomical facts be damned. He feels so fucking domestic all of a sudden, wants to build a house, cook healthy meals and – for one, very freaky and crazy second – even considers buying a fucking mini-van.

What the hell is happening to him?

“Your boyfriend is very good with kids,” Megan says, smiling. Apparently it’s no secret to her that Dean is utterly gone on this man with the bluest eyes on earth. 

And Dean doesn’t bother to correct her. He knows that even if he’ll tell her the truth – that they’re not a thing; that they’re just friends – his voice would betray him just as much as his face does.

So he does the mature thing – he digs in his pie and mumbles something not even God himself would understand.

And Sam, the fucking bastard, is grinning as wide as the freaking Joker.

Dean mouths  _I hate you_  while trying – and failing miserably – to keep his blush under control.

And then he realizes that Castiel is looking at him and Dean flushes some more.  _Damn_!

But the former angel just smiles. “Would you like to hold her, too?”

Dean, dumbfounded, doesn’t even know what Castiel asks of him, but nods anyway. How could he deny those eyes anything?

And then Castiel puts Lily right in his hands and Dean understands. For one moment he is balancing her in his grip and his heart beats a little faster, but it takes only a second to fit the tiny baby perfectly in his arms.

“Hey sweetie,” he whispers and listens fondly to Lily’s gurgling noises. She seems happy, content and so freaking cute and hell, maybe a mini-van isn’t such a bad idea after all. At least for the weekends and big shopping-trips. And to keep the Impala free of baby puke.

And …  _what the fuck_  was wrong with him again?

“She likes you,” Castiel states, looking pleased. He tickles Lily’s cute little feet and she starts giggling like a maniac and it might be one of the best damned sounds in the world.

And yeah, Dean wants that, too, someday. The laughing baby, all cute and beautiful, and a warm presence by his side who smiles like the sun itself.

Okay, well, minus the mini-van because no way in hell will he ever exchange his Baby, puke be damned.

But the rest … it sounds really fucking nice.

And judging by Castiel’s fond look he is thinking exactly the same.


	47. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daddy?”
> 
> “Yeah, honey?”
> 
> “Where do babies come from?”
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** fluff, established relationship, dad!stiel
> 
>  
> 
> (Another oldie ;))
> 
> -

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, honey?”

“Where do babies come from?”

Dean manages to choke on air, his spit and his own tongue at the same time, coughing violently, while his six-year-old daughter watches him patiently as if it’s a day-to-day occurrence to see her father almost dying.

“Where ...?” Dean finally croaks, taking some deep breaths. “Where  _the he_ \- ... where does that come from?”

Hope tilts her head and she looks so much like Castiel in these situations it always makes Dean’s heart swell. Every single fucking time.

“Are you okay, Daddy?” she asks, sounding more curious than actually concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Dean brushes her off instantly. “So how does it come you want to know ... well,  _that_?”

“It’s just ...” She bites on her bottom lip, lowering her gaze for a moment.

“What, sweetie?”

“Rusty, from school,” she says eventually. “We were talking about families and he said that you and Dad bought me in a Walmart!”

Dean frowns, confused. In his daughter’s mind her words probrably made total sense, but he’s got no clue what she’s trying to get at.

“What are you talking about, Hope?”

She sighs the exact same way Castiel does when he is irritated by Dean. “He said that only Mommies and Daddies can have babies together. And since I’ve got two Daddies you can’t be my  _real_ Daddies and instead ...”

“Bought you in a Walmart?” Dean huffs. “ _Really_? That kid’s got some nerves!”

“ _Daddy_...” Hope looks quite upset now, obviously affected by the words of a boy not older than a fly.

Immediately Dean takes her onto his lap and brushes through her hazel hair. “Okay, listen, baby, I won’t lie to you. Dad and I ... we didn’t exactly  _..._ um, well _, made_  you. We’re not from the same blood. But it  _doesn’t matter_ ,” he hastily continues because Hope doesn’t look too happy about all that. “A family is so much more than that!”

He kisses her temple softly. “You remember Bobby and the stories I told you about him?” He waits until his daughter nods. “He was one of my best friends, my favorite uncle and a father when I needed one. And he always said:  _Family don’t end with blood_!”

Dean feels a lump in his throat by the reminder of Bobby, even after all these years.

“I loved him very much and he loved me and Uncle Sammy as if we were his own sons, you know? Nothing else mattered.

"And it’s the same with us, Hope. We  _found_ each other! We  _chose_ each other! And that’s more important than anything else, you understand? We love you so much - me and Dad and Uncle Sammy. Don’t let some kid tell you otherwise, sweetie!”

“We’re a family ...” Hope whispers.

“That’s right, baby! Always have been, always will be!”

Dean knew since the very first moment he laid his eyes on the cute little girl all these years ago. He felt a connection so strong he was barely able to comprehend it and it lasted till this very day. It never mattered to either Dean or Castiel that they weren't from the same blood.

Hope blinks a few times, obviously trying to process Dean’s words. Finally she looks up, right into her father’s eyes, just like Castiel. She is so much like the former angel that Dean has no fucking clue how she could doubt for even a second whether she’s part of this family.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“But  _where_ do babies come from?”

“Um ...”


	48. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam huffs. “Did you sleep at all?”
> 
> “Leave it, Sammy.”
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** fluff, canon!verse, established relationship
> 
>  
> 
> (And yet another oldie ;p)
> 
> -

The alarm clock on Sam’s nightstand reads 3:47 AM.

It’s dark and quiet in their motel room and for a second Sam is confused what the hell woke him up in the first place until he notices the figure sitting on a chair near the window.

“Dean?” Sam asks drowsy. He reaches blindly for his bed lamp and squints his eyes against the light. “Dude, why are you up?”

He remembers quite vividly how Dean complained non-stop how fucking tired he was before they went to bed around three hours ago. Not much time to recharge his batteries.

Dean looks up. “Just keep sleeping, man,” he says, just avoiding Sams question. “Otherwise you’ll get wrinkles and all that crap.”

Sam huffs. “Did you sleep at all?”

“Leave it, Sammy.”

And Sam considers doing just that because he feels freaking exhausted and doesn’t have that much energy to deal with Dean’s occasional difficult personality, but there is something in his brother’s voice that makes Sam pause.

“Okay, what is it?” He sighs. “Are you alright? ‘Cause Im quite certain last night you didn’t sleep as well.”

“I did …”

“Oh please!” Sam interrupts, shaking his head. “You had four coffees before I even got out of bed. So don’t tell me everything is fine!”

Dean rubs his temples. “It’s just … I miss my memory foam, okay?”

Sam can tell it’s just a lame excuse the minute Dean finishes the sentence.

It’s definitely not the first time they left the bunker behind and although Dean bitched every single time about the lumpy mattresses he was forced to sleep in he never had a problem before with finding some needed rest. Normally their job is tiring enough, even a floor would be sufficient on occasion.

So what’s wrong this time?

“C’mon, Dean, just tell me! Are you sick or something? Should we head back to the bunker?”

“And leave this werewolf-problem behind?  _Sure_!”

“Dean …”

His brother starts to fidget. “It’s stupid, okay?”

“I don’t think it can be stupid if it keeps you from sleeping.”

But Dean shakes his head vigorously. “No, believe me, it’s really stupid. You’re gonna laugh.” He snorts. “No,  _worse_! You’ll get those gross heart eyes!”

Sam frowns.  _Heart eyes_?

Why the hell should he …?

Dean sighs. “It seems I can’t sleep … can’t sleep  _without_ …”

Without what?

His favorite boxer shorts? His pink iPod? The newest episode of  _Dr. Sexy M.D._?

“And I mean, it’s stupid, right?” Dean rambles on, oblivious to Sams confusion. “It’s been a few weeks and I’m  _already_ -” He growls as if he doesn’t know the right word for whatever the hell he is. “The majority of my life time I slept alone and I’ve never got a problem with that. And  _now_? I can’t even survive two fucking nights without him!”

Oh.

_OH!_

Dean can’t sleep  _without Cas_!

The ex-angel to whom he confessed his undying love about three weeks ago and who moved into Dean’s room just twenty minutes later.

And they have been inseparable since.

Castiel even insisted to join them on this hunt although he’s been human for about thirty seconds and still needs to train until they would be comfortable with him facing a werewolf or any other kind of supernatural being. He complied eventually, but not without the sappiest goodbye-scene Sam ever witnessed before.

“Well, Dean … uh, what do you expect me to say?  _I’m sorry_ maybe?”

“Just shut the fuck up and go back to sleep, how about that?”

It’s then that Sam notices the phone in Dean’s hand. “And who are you texting? It’s four a.m.”

“Um.” Dean averts his gaze. “It’s … it’s Cas. He can’t sleep either.”

Sam can’t tell for sure with the dim light, but he thinks there is a slight blush on his brother’s face.

And Sam is freaking happy that Dean finally found something like this for himself. Someone he can miss and text in the middle of the night. Someone who makes him flush. Someone he can come home to.

“You’re both really adorable, you know that?” Sam can’t help but laugh as Dean starts to pout.

“We are _most definitely_ not -!”

“Would it help with your insomnia if we’d share a bed? Cuddle a little bit?”

“ _Sammy_!”

“I mean if it’s just body heat you need, I can provide that just fine.”

Dean grits his teeth. “ _Seriously_ , dude?”

Sam grins. “How about we’ll wrap up this case tomorrow and head back home, so you’re gonna be able to snuggle with your boyfriend at the end of the day, huh?”

“I hate you, bitch!”

“I know, jerk!” He smirks as widely as possible. “And for the record: I’m happy for you!”

Before Dean gets a chance to respond properly, Sam turns off the light and lays down again, smiling.

Yeah, he is really fucking happy for Dean! And he can’t wait for the sappiest and cheesiest reunion scene ever.


	49. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dean, do you think we need pet names?”
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** fluff, established relationship
> 
> _

“Dean, do you think we need pet names?”

Dean, still half-asleep, rolls over in bed, looking at the angel next to him and raising his eyebrows. “Why do you think …?”

“Because I studied a lot of media and social interactions between couples and it seems that most of them use special terms of endearments towards each other,” Castiel explains, matter-of-factly. “So maybe we should participate too.”

Dean snorts. “ _Participate_? Cas, this is not a freaking contest.” He shakes his head, fondly. “And no one gives a shit how we call each other.”

“I ‘give a shit’,” Castiel interjects, air-quotes and all. Dean can’t help but smile at this.

“Okay, as you wish,  _baby_ ,” Dean says, smirking, and well, it feels a little bit weird, but he could live with it. In the bedroom, when they’re totally alone and no one is around to hear.

But Castiel doesn’t seem to agree. “No, not  _baby_! That’s the name of your car. I don’t want to share the name with anyone, even an automobile.”

Dean chuckles and slides a little bit closer to Castiel, enjoying the heat of his body. “Okay, fair enough. How about  _sweetheart_?”

“How would you know my heart is sweet? I highly doubt you tasted it before.”

“No, man, it’s just a term …”

“I know,” Castiel interrupts, clearly disappointed that Dean didn’t catch that the angel was messing with him. But hey, it’s ass o’clock in the morning and instead of a few kisses or some inappropriate touching he is expected to use his brain. And that’s really hard, especially with such a delicious angel right next to him.

“ _Honey_?” Dean suggests, eager to get it over with and switch to the fun part. “ _Darling_?  _My little fluffy bunny_?”

“Dean!”

“Then how about  _angel_? It’s simple, classy …”

“I disagree,  _human_.”

“Fair enough.” Dean laughs. “Maybe something cute is the wrong direction to begin with. You need something cool and strong. Like  _sexy warrior hero_!”

It’s sounds a little bit  _World of Warcraft,_  but Dean could deal with that. Especially since every word is true.

“Or how about  _hot stuff_?  _Mighty soldier_?”

Castiel scowls. “You’re not taking this seriously.”

“And I don’t understand what’s wrong with  _Cas_!” Dean retorts. He really really doesn’t.

“It’s just my name, Dean.”

“It’s so much more than that,” Dean contradicts immediately. He gets closer until their face to face. “Who gave you that name in the first place, huh?”

Castiel frowns. “My father.”

The hunter sighs. “No! I mean - yes, sure - but … the nickname.  _Cas_ , not  _Castiel_.”

“Oh.” Understanding dawns on Castiel’s face. “You did.”

Dean smiles. “See? It’s something special between the both of us.”

But Castiel still doesn’t seem convinced. “But other people use the name too. Sam, for instance. Even Crowley used it once or twice.”

Dean shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter who uses it. Just its meaning is important.” He rubs his thumb over Castiel’s cheek. “ _Castiel_ \- well, I gotta admit, at the beginning I was afraid of him. A little turned on, but mostly afraid and intimidated.  _Cas_ on the other hand - he became my best friend and somewhere along the way so much more. So it’s clearly not  _just your name_ , understood?”

The angel’s smile softens instantly.

“So screw you for forcing me to get sappy and repay me right now, you hear me,  _my sexy soldier bunny_?” Dean smirks devilishly.

Castiel rolls his eyes, fondly, but complies without hesitation.


	50. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is in the middle of a meeting when he gets the text.
> 
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** fluff, established relationship, dad!stiel
> 
> -

Castiel is in the middle of a meeting when he gets the text.

At first he's inclined to ignore it since his bosses seriously don't appreciate their employees playing with their phones during work time, but he saw Dean's name lighting up the screen and that makes Castiel pause immediately. His husband sure as hell knows that Castiel has got long hours full of boring conferences ahead of him and Dean usually didn't want to disturb him at days like these.

So the fact that he's sending a message now anyway – it has to be important.

Castiel takes his phone as soon as his boss is busy with explaining the flip chart right in front of them and attempts to discreetly check whatever Dean sent him.

It's a video.

Castiel hesitates once again, wondering whether Dean accidentally just picked the wrong number, however, just a moment later he notices that the video is titled GRACE.

He clicks it before he can think better of it.

And he instantly feels his heart swell.

It's their little baby girl, barely a year old, smiling into the camera while she waggles through the living room on her own two legs. All by herself.

For the very first time.

Castiel leaps to his feet without a second thought, mumbles some fragile excuse about nausea and potential food poisoning that makes some of his colleagues shy away from him instantly before he rushes out of the stuffy conference room.

It takes him ten minutes to get home.

“Cas?” Dean, who is sitting on their couch reading a book, looking all relaxed and handsome, lifts his head as soon as Castiel stumbles into the living room. “What are you doing here?”

“Grace,” Castiel explains, taking a deep breath and trying to gather his thoughts. “The video …”

Amusement glints in Dean's eyes. “Did you seriously just ditch your big bosses because of that?”

“Yes,” Castiel says gravelly because there is no alternative answer to this. He'd leave them a thousand times behind, inventing fairy tales about stomach bugs and fatal diseases, if necessary. “I mean, her _first steps_ …”

“I know!” Dean sounds giddy and excited as he rises from the couch and approaches his husband. “I mean, did you see her? She did so great!”

Castiel can't help grabbing Dean gently by his neck and pulling him into a searing kiss. Since the beginning he was unable to resist Dean's beaming smile more than a split second and never once has he been ashamed of that specific weakness.

“I'm sorry I missed it,” Castiel whispers against his lips.

“Me too,” Dean agrees, his breathing a bit faster than usual. “I'd love for her to perform once again just for you, but she's napping right now and I would rather start a war than wake her up.”

Castiel chuckles, carding his fingers through Dean's hair.

“So sorry you came back for nothing,” Dean says, not sounding apologetic at all.

Castiel aligns their bodies until there is not a single inch between them. “I wouldn't say 'for nothing'.”

Dean laughs happily before diving back into a soft kiss that makes Castiel forget anything else.

And they keep making out like a couple of teenagers on the couch, with hands wandering everywhere without any shame whatsoever, until Grace eventually wakes up, making her status known with a loud screech and a few tears.

But as soon as he spots Castiel her whole face lights up like a Christmas tree and she's suddenly more than eager to show off her new skill, walking right into her father's awaiting arms.

And Dean films every single second, grinning like the proudest dad and husband ever.

 


	51. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Christmas morning Sam somehow finds himself underneath a mistletoe _with Castiel_ of all people!
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** fluff, christmas fluff, established relationship
> 
> -

On Christmas morning Sam somehow finds himself underneath a mistletoe _with Castiel_ of all people!

He’s not sure how it happened - for the last few days he’d been extra careful to avoid the damned mistletoe Dean put up all over the place the week before (to have an excuse to kiss Castiel whenever he wants or to annoy his brother to no ends - Sam isn’t exactly sure about that yet) -, but obviously at some point he let his guard down, probably weakened by his need for coffee, and now they’re here!

And he immediately gets fidgety and flustered and starts to shoot nervous looks in Dean’s direction because  _he can’t just kiss Cas, dammit_ , especially not right in front of his brother’s eyes. But before he’s able to come up with something coherent which would get him out of this mess, Castiel huffs impatiently and grabs Sam’s collar. “We don’t have all day, so please hurry and make up your mind.”

Sam merely gulps, not sure what to say to that, and eventually notices Dean rolling his eyes in the background. “He’s right, Sammy,” he says. “C’mon, kiss my fiancé and have this over with before breakfast gets cold.”

At first Sam doesn’t register the words, too caught up in the situation at hand, but after a moment of blinking rapidly and trying to clear his head it finally sinks in.

“Wait, _fiancé_?” Sam’s jaw goes slack as he looks back and forth between them. That’s sure as hell a term neither of them has ever used before. “But ... since _when_...?”

He obviously missed something very important.

The next second he feels a pair of lips pressing a kiss onto his cheek. “Merry Christmas!” Castiel says, sounding all kinds of happy.

Dean nods along, the expression on his face unbearably soft and the new silver band on his ring finger suddenly so prominent it’s actually blinding. “ _Merry_ Christmas indeed!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, merry Christmas, guys!!! :DD

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on [tumblr](http://all-i-need-is-destiel.tumblr.com/) as well!
> 
> I don't bite, I promise ;)


End file.
